Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états
by LeRevenant
Summary: Quelques années après la fin de la guerre, Drago et Harry se plaisent et tentent de sortir ensemble, malgré ce que peut penser le monde sorcier. Challenge réponse à des prompts. Repost d'une vieille fic supprimée ailleurs.
1. Six heures du soir

Cette fiction a déjà été publiée ailleurs. Je la reposte ici pour la postérité x)

Rien n'a été modifié/corrigé depuis que je l'ai écrite, soit il y a 5/4 ans.

Chaque chapitre correspond à un prompt imposé qui est aussi le titre du chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Retrouve-moi au Chaudron Baveur ce soir à six heures. »

C'était ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin que Potter m'avait glissé en me serrant la main ce matin, lorsque nous nous étions croisés en arrivant au Ministère. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Voilà un certain temps que nous entretenions des relations cordiales. Nous travaillions au même étage du Ministère de la Magie et nous nous croisions assez régulièrement.

Un jour, nous nous étions retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre en réunion. Il avait collé sa jambe contre la mienne en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'avais rougi en baissant les yeux. J'avais passé la réunion à tenter de faire abstraction des frissons que me procurait son pied déchaussé qui me caressait la cheville. Foutu Potter… Je m'étais pris un avertissement de mon chef à la fin de la réunion. Quand il avait demandé « Sérieusement, pouvons-nous laisser les vampires se nourrir comme bon leur semblent parmi les moldus ? », j'avais répondu « Oui. ». Difficile après ça, d'assurer avoir été attentif.

Enfin, après cet épisode, j'étais sûr d'une chose : Potter avait décidé de me mettre le grappin dessus. Non pas que je m'en plaignais, c'était très flatteur d'être courtisé par le Héros du monde sorcier, enfin courtisé… c'est un grand mot, le terme « dragué de manière indécente » serait en réalité plus approprié. Il me tenait les portes, me lançait de grands sourires charmeurs, m'effleurait dans les couloirs et faisait des sous-entendus pervers sans arrêt. Une fois, il avait même poussé jusqu'à me pincer les fesses dans l'ascenseur. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il me donnait un rendez-vous.

Il était six heures moins dix et j'étais encore au bureau. Est-ce que j'y vais ? Est-ce que je n'y vais pas ? Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais refusé aucune de ses avances, mais si j'allais à ce rendez-vous, Potter croirait que j'étais intéressé. Et je ne savais pas si j'étais intéressé ou non. Potter était un bel homme, certes. J'aimais les hommes, certes. Mais c'était Harry Potter ! Celui-qui-a-vaincu ! Celui-que-j'ai-détesté-toute-ma-scolarité ! Lui, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, mais moi, ça me travaillait sévèrement ! Et d'un autre côté, Potter, contrairement aux autres hommes qui me tournaient autour, savait à quoi s'en tenir à mon sujet. Il connaissait les facettes les plus détestables de ma personnalité, mes défauts, mes actions pendant la Guerre. Pourtant il s'intéressait quand même à moi. Soit il me trouvait foutrement canon et il n'en voulait qu'à mon cul. Soit il me trouvait simplement à son goût et voulait apprendre à me connaître. Je préférais la seconde solution, même si elle me paraissait totalement surréaliste.

Ce que je pouvais faire, c'était aller à ce rendez-vous pour estimer ses intentions à mon égard. Et si je sentais qu'il n'était pas intéressé –uniquement- par mes fesses, je pourrais réfléchir à une éventuelle… relation.

Il était six heures du soir et je transplanais aux Trois Balais.

Quand j'entrai dans le bar, je cherchai immédiatement Potter. Il était assis à une des tables au fond de la salle. Il me souriait. Alors que je le rejoignais en tentant de garder un air indifférent, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser une chose : Potter avait de beaux yeux.


	2. Orchidée

Une orchidée. Potter m'avait offert une orchidée. Elle était là, sur la table de mon salon. Elle me narguait, cette saleté ! Bon, réfléchissons cinq minutes.

Potter m'avait donné rendez-vous après le boulot. Je l'avais donc rejoins au Chaudron Baveur. Il m'avait souri - je passe sur le fait que j'avais pensé qu'il avait de jolis yeux - et nous avions discuté tranquillement en buvant de la Bièraubeurre. Nous avions eu une conversation inintéressante au possible…

J'avoue, Potter a un humour extraordinaire, j'ai passé deux heures à me tordre de rire.

Mais peut importe ! Après ce début de soirée… relativement plaisant, il m'avait quitté en me laissant cette putain d'orchidée avant de passer du côté moldu alors que je transplanais chez moi, cette foutue fleur encore dans la main.

Non mais qui offre une fleur à la fin d'un rendez-vous ? Normalement, c'est au début qu'on donne le bouquet ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette fleur pourrie ?!

Je me laisse tomber sur le sofa en soupirant. D'un geste rageur, j'ébouriffe mes cheveux pour en retirer le gel restant après cette éprouvante journée. Je me débarrasse dans un même temps de ma cravate et déboutonne les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

Je fixe cette orchidée à la con qui me nargue sur la table basse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde en rigolant et qu'elle me dit « Regarde-moi Drago ! Tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que veut te dire Potter grâce à moi ? ». Pourquoi il ne m'a pas offert une rose rouge le Balafré ! Ça aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être clair ! Même si une déclaration d'amour florale venant de Potty aurait été plus ou moins… inopinée. Enfin, c'est quoi la signification de l'orchidée ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que Potter connaît le symbolisme des fleurs ? C'est peut-être tout simplement sa fleur préférée. Merlin, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux…

Je crois me souvenir que j'ai quelques livres de botanique qui pourraient m'éclairer, aussi je décide de fouiller un peu dans ma bibliothèque.

Après quelques minutes, je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais.

 _Orchidée : Vous êtes l'objet de mes désirs. Pensées, magnificence, séduction et sensualité._

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Salazar, voilà que je rougis comme une collégienne… Potter est plus délicat que je ne le pensais. Et il a bel et bien décidé de me séduire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée me réjouit intérieurement et j'ai comme une bouffée de fierté. Celui-qui-a-vaincu me désire et envisage apparemment une relation avec moi. Moi, Drago Malefoy, dont l'avant-bras a été tatoué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ses nombreux prétendants vont s'en mordre les doigts !

C'est assez étrange quand on y pense. Après tout, j'ai détesté ce type durant toute ma scolarité et il m'a détesté en retour. Je l'ai injurié, espionné, j'ai insulté ses parents, ses amis. Je lui ai retiré des points, donné des retenues. J'ai même créé des badges « À bas Potter » en quatrième année… Lui m'a espionné toute ma sixième année et m'a… jeté un sort de magie noire atrocement douloureux… J'en ai encore des cicatrices… Je frissonne à ce souvenir. Comment Potter parvient-il à faire abstraction de tout ça ?

Je retourne dans mon canapé en emportant la fleur de Potter. Les yeux fixant le plafond, je hume son subtil parfum. Troublé, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Potter. Même si on commençait quelque chose ensemble, nos anciennes rancoeurs ne finiraient-elles pas par refaire surface pour nous détruire ? Et même en admettant qu'on passe au-dessus de ça, comment ses amis pourraient m'accepter ? C'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter ce rendez-vous. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Potter pour lui dire que je ne souhaite pas le revoir.

Décidé, j'invoque un parchemin et une plume.

 _Potter,_  
 _Ce rendez-vous était une mauvaise idée. Cela ne se reproduira pas._  
 _Tu n'es pas celui que je cherche et je ne_

Je suis un imbécile. Il est évident que Potter est un homme comme j'en cherche : beau, sexy, drôle, intelligent, fort, volontaire, courageux, sensible… Et il n'est pas stupide, il a dû réfléchir aux conséquences de son invitation. Peut-être même qu'il a demandé conseil aux belettes avant de se lancer.

Et puis j'ai aussi fait des choses bien du temps de Poudlard, non ? J'ai été un adversaire respectable au Quidditch, par exemple. Pas très loyal, certes. Mais… il y a bien eu cet épisode au Manoir pendant la Guerre. Je l'avais bien reconnu mais je l'ai couvert ! Pourquoi ? Je me le demande encore… Et il m'a sauvé du Feudeymon…

Morose, je me relève du divan. D'un coup de baguette, j'invoque un petit vase rempli d'eau pour y déposer l'orchidée.

Elle est jolie, cette fleur.


	3. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup

J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. C'est même ce qu'on pouvait appeler s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup. Et le loup, C'est Potter. Métaphoriquement parlant. Un loup aux allures de chien fidèle et remuant la queue, mais un loup quand même.

« Un dernier verre chez moi ? »

C'est la phrase clichée par excellence. Une phrase anodine pour dire « Tu viens chez moi et on baise ? » de façon décente. Et moi, encore euphorique de ce match de coupe du monde de Quidditch qui va certainement devenir légendaire (Angleterre – Cameroun, 550 à 0), je n'ai entendu que le mot « verre » qui signifiait à ce moment-là : « Allons-nous bourrer la gueule pour fêter ça ! ». J'ai répondu :

« Bien sûr Potty ! Allez viens ! T'habites où ?! »

Même les grands yeux étonnés de Potter ne m'ont pas perturbé. J'ai pris Potter par la main en lui offrant un grand sourire. Il m'a souri en retour - c'est d'ailleurs fou à quel point le sourire de Potter peut être séduisant et excitant - et nous a fait transplaner devant chez lui. Un peu gêné, il a ouvert sa porte pour me laisser rentrer.

Ce n'est que quand il m'a tendu un verre de tequila que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait : accepter un dernier verre chez Potter, lui accordant dans le même temps le droit de me baiser.

Quel con…

Potter s'assoit à côté de moi, sur le canapé. Il m'observe de ses grands yeux verts, cherchant vraisemblablement une invitation muette de ma part. Je me sens rougir alors qu'il porte son verre à ses lèvres, continuant de me fixer sans ciller. J'ai envie de me relever et de quitter cet appartement en courant. Je veux qu'il arrête de me regarder si intensément, qu'il retire sa main posée sur ma cuisse.

Je baisse les yeux et repousse cette main brusquement.

« N'essaye même pas, Potter. »

Ma voix tremble. Je tente de me redonner contenance en vidant mon verre hâtivement. Me relevant, je continue :

« Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de venir ici. »

Je tourne vers la sortie, mais Potter me retient par le bras.

« Drago ! Reste s'il te plait. Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien ce soir. »

Potter a presque un ton suppliant, c'est déstabilisant. M'apprécie-t-il à ce point ? Je tourne la tête vers lui, accrochant son regard. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je le sens mal à l'aise. Je décide de profiter de ma position de force pour lui poser la question qui me tourmente depuis des semaines :

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Potter a alors une réaction surprenante : il baisse les yeux et rougit. Et je ne peux que me sentir fier d'être la cause de cette attitude de collégienne.

« On a perdu sa langue, Potter ? Tu me semblais pourtant bien bavard tout à l'heure. »

Potter étant resté assis, je me permets de le regarder de haut en haussant un sourcil. J'aime ce sentiment de supériorité qui m'envahit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout pouvoir sur lui, de le tenir à ma merci. Mais Potter se relève, m'attirant à lui.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, Malefoy. »

« Tiens, ce n'est plus Drago ? » ironise-je, en tentant de me défaire de sa poigne. Mais Potter a resserré sa prise sur mon poignet. Il me fait mal.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu au premier rendez-vous que je t'ai donné aux Trois Balais ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté les suivants ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi chez moi ? »

La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Félicitations Potter, tu as touché juste.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoue-je.

« Et bien, moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi dans une pièce pleine de monde, mon regard se pose inévitablement sur toi, pourquoi dès que mes pensées s'égarent, elles se tournent vers toi ou pourquoi je me sens si bien en ta présence. Je n'essaie même pas de me l'expliquer. » déclare-t-il, les yeux brillants de détermination.

Tais-toi Potter. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

« Et je te signale que tu n'as rien fait pour me repousser jusqu'à présent ! Tu as été agréable, drôle et charmant, bien qu'un peu timide et réservé, et ce soir, tu as accepté de prendre un dernier verre chez moi tout en sachant très bien où cela pourrait te mener ! »

« Je sais, Harry. Je sais. »

Potter s'est enfin tu, sans doute surpris par mon utilisation de son prénom pour la première fois. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ça m'a échappé. Il semble s'être calmé aussi : il a lâché mon poignet, y laissant une marque rouge. Il le remarque immédiatement.

« Désolé d'avoir serré si fort. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu as déjà fait pire, tu te souviens ? » raille-je en référence implicite à notre passé commun.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Potter se laisse tomber dans son canapé, m'accordant un regard noir.

« Casse-toi, Malefoy. »

C'est ce que je voulais, non ? Pourtant j'hésite à partir. Potter continue de me fusiller du regard, se resservant un verre d'alcool. Je me décide enfin à quitter les lieux. Après tout, je n'ai jamais réellement souhaité sortir avec Potter, je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas en fait.

Qu'importe.

Une fois dehors, sur le seuil de l'appartement de Potter, je m'adosse à sa porte d'entrée.

Potter et moi. Quelle idée stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

Dans une pièce pleine de monde, mon regard se pose inévitablement sur toi.

Je ne peux que penser à toutes ces réceptions où je l'ai cherché du regard. Chaque jour, dans les couloirs du Ministère, j'espérai le croiser, et quand j'arrivais à mon bureau sans l'avoir vu, j'étais déçu.

Dès que mes pensées s'égarent, elles se tournent vers toi.

Tous ces moments d'égarements où j'ai pensé à lui… J'étais sans cesse à me demander « Quand cet imbécile va-t-il se décider à m'inviter ? ». Et après notre premier rendez-vous, je me repassais chaque seconde dans ma tête, chaque mot de nos conversations. J'imaginais comment serait notre prochain rendez-vous, ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire et je faisais des listes mentales de sujets à aborder avec lui.

Je me sens si bien en ta présence.

Je ne peux nier cette sensation de chaleur lorsqu'il est près de moi, ce sentiment de…

Je me rends compte que j'ai posé ma main sur la poignée. Je reviens à la réalité : Potter est derrière cette porte et me croit indifférent. Il va falloir que je me jette dans la gueule du loup, en pleine connaissance de cause cette fois.

J'appuie sur cette foutue poignée et rentre à nouveau dans l'appartement de Potter. Il est toujours assis dans le canapé. Il lève ses yeux vers moi alors que je referme la porte et vient m'asseoir près de lui comme si de rien n'était. Il m'interroge du regard.

Pourquoi je suis revenu déjà ?


	4. Attente

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Je préfère garder le silence. Je me sens stupide d'être revenu ainsi vers Potter, d'être aussi attaché à lui et d'aimer sa compagnie par-dessus tout. Potter m'embrouille l'esprit, je crois.

« Pour te faire chier Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? »

Mon ton n'est pas vraiment convaincant. Je sais que je peux mieux faire. Mais il est possible que mon attitude désinvolte soit entachée par le fait que je sois assis dans le canapé de Harry Potter, les joues probablement rouges, les mains moites, le corps tremblant et le cœur battant.

À côté de moi, Potter a un rire nerveux.

« Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Harry. » lâche-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des yeux pareils. Il ne pouvait pas avoir des yeux marrons normaux, non, il fallait que le grand Harry Potter ait des yeux hors du commun… Et il fallait surtout que je fasse une fixette sur ses yeux. Là, tout près de lui, je ne peux qu'observer ces deux iris pétillants. Je m'entends parler. Ma voix rauque est rauque.

« Comme tu veux, Harry. »

Harry. C'est étrange d'utiliser ce prénom. Il a été pendant si longtemps Potter, un Potter. Mon rival. Utiliser nos prénoms, c'est… intime. Sommes-nous intimes maintenant, Harry ?

Je pense que oui : il a pris ma main dans la sienne. Il la caresse de son pouce. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais Harry a des mains de fille. Elles sont grandes, fines et infiniment douces.

J'ai posé ma main encore libre sur la sienne, elle est vraiment froide à côté de la mienne. Je la fais remonter le long de son avant-bras. Légère caresse. Harry continue de me fixer, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur indéchiffrable.

« Excuse-moi. » murmure-je en rompant le contact visuel « Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi agressif tout à l'heure. »

J'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite, le ventre qui se tord. Une grosse boule dans la gorge aussi. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Il va m'embrasser et je ne le repousserai pas. Ensuite il me serrera contre lui et lorsque le désir se fera trop grand, il me conduira jusqu'à sa chambre. Nous y ferons l'amour en silence et demain matin, je partirai avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je me connais.

« Ce n'est rien. Je sais que c'est bizarre que toi et moi, on… »

« Oui. »

Je regarde nos mains entrelacées. J'aime ce contact, je me sens comme apaisé, mais en même temps nerveux. La peau d'Harry est plus sombre que la mienne, plus bronzée sans doute. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis trop pâle.

« Drago ? Je sais qu'une relation entre nous ne sera pas très bien vue. Je sais que le monde sorcier risque de réagir plutôt violemment. Mais… je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tenter le coup. Tu me plais beaucoup Drago, vraiment beaucoup. »

Je me risque à relever la tête pour regarder le visage d'Harry. Il a les joues rouges et je perçois de la crainte dans ses yeux. Il appréhende ma réaction.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'entre nous, tout soit toujours aussi compliqué ? Les couples normaux n'ont pas besoin d'avoir ce genre de discussion gênante, leurs relations se construisent d'elles-mêmes. Mais à personne exceptionnelle, situation exceptionnelle. C'est sans doute le prix à payer pour fréquenter Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

J'essaye de rassembler le peu de courage dont je dispose pour exprimer ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de notre situation. C'est difficile de trouver les mots.

« Tu me plais aussi Po… Harry. » me reprends-je à temps. « Mine de rien, je me suis habitué à nos rendez-vous. Et puis tu me parles de la réaction de la population sorcière, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, les rumeurs vont bon train en ce moment : on ne fait rien pour se cacher lors de nos rencontres. »

« Désolé, ça fait longtemps que je ne lis plus la presse. J'en avais assez de voir ma vie étalée en première page. Mais j'aurais dû penser à préserver ton image. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis habitué à être démonté par les journalistes. » expliqué-je avec une grimace.

Harry a un petit rire gêné. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant rougir et je m'en sens stupidement heureux.

« Drago… J'aimerais qu'on… soit un couple… enfin tu vois quoi… » bafouille Harry maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Je l'attendais celle-là. Mais au lieu de me mettre mal à l'aise, cette demande m'emplit de chaleur. J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai resserré ma prise sur sa main et ai appuyé ma jambe contre la sienne. Mais il attend visiblement une réponse de ma part.

« Ça me plairait aussi. Mais on ne peut pas plutôt prendre les choses comme elles viennent plutôt que de discuter du pourquoi du comment sans arrêt ? »

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! Qui a commencé avec ses pourquoi ?! » se défend Harry, faussement indigné.

Je soupire. Il a raison en plus. Si je n'avais pas joué au con, nous serions peut-être déjà passés à l'étape suivante, autrement dit : lui et moi dans un lit.

L'horloge du salon sonne deux heures du matin, rompant dans un même temps l'intimité du moment. Un silence gêné s'installe. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais au moment où je me décide à faire un geste, n'importe quoi pour briser la glace, Harry retire sa main et se relève.

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi. On travaille tous les deux demain. » dit-il en rebouchant la bouteille de tequila, l'air de rien.

C'est la douche froide.

Je rêve où il me fout à la porte ? Il me propose de devenir mon petit ami et il va me virer comme ça ? Sans même un baiser ? Non pas que je souhaite un baiser de Potter – enfin je veux dire d'Harry – mais son désintérêt soudain me vexe profondément. Je me relève brusquement et me dirige d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que je me retrouve le dos plaqué contre le mur, Harry me maintenant par les épaules. Revoilà le courage Gryffondor. Je ne lui avouerai jamais, mais j'apprécie particulièrement.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? » susurre Harry en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Je déglutis péniblement : j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire bouffer par un lion affamé.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lancer une réplique bien acide qu'Harry a déjà plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont douces. J'ai honte, les miennes sont toutes gercées par l'hiver. Ça ne semble pas le déranger puisqu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Mes mains viennent naturellement caresser son dos alors que je sens sa langue sur mes lèvres.

À partir de ce moment, je ne réfléchis plus et ouvre la bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide et je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe. Harry me rend mon baiser avec cette fougue qui me plait tant. Je me sens durcir alors que ses mains dévient sur mes fesses, me soulevant légèrement. Je remarque immédiatement son érection pressée contre mon bassin. Ne pouvant plus retenir mes gémissements et mon envie de lui, je m'agrippe un peu plus à lui en tentant de le pousser vers le canapé qui me semble bien loin. Mais Harry rompt notre baiser brusquement.

« Calme-toi Drago. » murmure-t-il en commençant à m'embrasser dans le cou. Sa langue est chaude et me donne des frissons.

Je grogne pour la forme et tente une nouvelle fois de l'entraîner dans le canapé qui nous tend les bras.

« Non… » souffle Harry dans mon oreille « Pas ce soir… »

Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette arnaque ! Maintenant que je suis d'accord, il se dégonfle ?

« Ce serait mieux si nous prenions notre temps, non ? » ajoute-t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'ai dû mal comprendre. Après m'avoir dragué pendant des semaines, Harry ne veut pas me mettre dans son lit ? Il veut prendre son temps ? Je ne le pensais pas si patient, si… doux, tendre.

Ma respiration s'est calmée, mais mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite dans ma poitrine. Fermant les yeux, je me laisse aller contre le torse d'Harry. J'écoute son souffle régulier, me concentre sur ses caresses dans mes cheveux et ses petits baisers sur mon cou. Je suis si bien…

Attendre ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Si je peux me blottir dans ses bras quand l'envie me prend…


	5. J'aurais aimé être

Je suis en retard. Très en retard. Harry doit m'attendre depuis au moins une heure. Heureusement que je lui ai envoyé un hibou, sinon il aurait cru que je lui posais un lapin. J'aime me faire désirer, mais là, j'ai vraiment exagéré. En plus, c'est notre premier dîner en tête-à-tête. En amoureux comme dit ma mère. Je n'aime pas ce mot. Harry et moi, on sort ensemble, certes, mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Et lui non plus, je crois.

Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'enfile ma veste de costume. C'est ma surprise pour Harry, il m'a souvent dit qu'il apprécierait me voir en costume moldu, lui en porte tout le temps. Il trouve ça sexy.

Pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai donc fait un tour du côté moldu cet après-midi. Mais j'avais oublié que, sans magie, les retouches et les ajustements demandaient un certain temps, aussi je n'ai pu récupérer mon costume qu'en début de soirée. D'où mon retard. J'espère que je plairais suffisamment à Harry pour qu'il en oublie sa longue attente.

J'invoque un grand miroir devant moi pour vérifier ma tenue une dernière fois. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être déguisé, comme toujours lorsque je porte un pantalon. C'est vraiment moins confortable qu'une robe, mais c'est quand même plus saillant, donc plus sexy. Je suis vraiment beau dans ce costume cintré noir et ces chaussures vernies. Je rajuste le col de ma chemise blanche et noue rapidement une fine cravate en soie noire. Parfait. Je me recoiffe de la main une dernière fois et fais disparaître le miroir. J'enfile une grande cape d'hiver, il fait vraiment un froid polaire ce soir, et transplane directement à l'entrée du restaurant.

La Citrouille d'Argent. C'est une des tables les plus courues du Londres sorcier. Pour une fois, la célébrité d'Harry a été utile. Je ne m'attarde pas sur le perron et entre dans le restaurant sans plus attendre. Le maître d'hôtel s'avance immédiatement vers moi, me regardant d'un air hautain. Sans doute le costume moldu.

« Avez-vous une réservation ? » m'interroge-t-il en me regardant de haut.

Je lui réponds en serrant les dents :

« Je suis attendu. »

« Puis-je savoir par qui ? »

« Harry Potter. »

L'homme a un petit rire. Je rêve ou il se fout de ma gueule ?

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. Si je conduisais à la table de Monsieur Potter tous ceux qui disent avoir rendez-vous avec lui, il dînerait tous les soirs avec plus de cinquante personnes. »

Je. vais. lui. faire. bouffer sa cravate.

Tentant de garder mon calme, je serre les poings et grince :

« Je suis Drago Malefoy. »

À l'entente de mon nom, le maître d'hôtel blêmit soudainement. Sans me démonter, je continue, agressif :

« Alors maintenant vous allez vous confondre en excuses, regarder dans votre registre, constater qu'Harry Potter m'attend depuis plus d'une heure et me conduire à sa table. »

Maintenant pâle et tremblant, ce crétin de domestique bafouille, me reconnaissant enfin :

« M… Monsieur Malefoy ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans ces vêtements moldus ! Monsieur Potter vous attend, je… »

« Et alors ! Vous attendez son hibou pour me conduire à lui ?! » aboyé-je en retirant ma cape.

« Bien… bien sûr… Sui… suivez-moi… » bégaie-t-il en prenant ma cape.

J'aime terroriser le personnel. Surtout quand celui-ci me manque de respect. C'est orgueilleux et fier de mon petit effet que je pénètre dans la salle de restaurant. Je sens les regards étonnés des clients devant ma tenue, mais je garde la tête haute car grâce à cet accoutrement moldu, c'est moi qui aurait le grand Harry Potter dans mon lit, cette nuit.

Le maître d'hôtel, plus empoté que jamais, me conduit dans un coin de la salle isolé du reste du restaurant par des paravents. Que ne ferait-on pas pour Celui-qui-a-vaincu ? Je congédie l'homme d'un geste de la main.

Je me retrouve seul devant la petite salle formée par les paravents. J'inspire un grand coup et passe entre les cloisons improvisées pour pénétrer dans l'alcôve.

Il est là. En train de lire. Il porte une tenue moldue, comme d'habitude, et a, pour une fois, retiré ses lunettes. Sans doute un sortilège.

Harry relève immédiatement la tête de son livre et pose ses grands yeux verts sur moi. Je les vois pétiller de malice alors que je m'approche pour prendre place en face de lui.

Il reste silencieux, continuant de me manger du regard. Je n'aime pas ça.

« Quoi ? J'ai une verrue sur le nez ? » raillé-je pour tenter de cacher ma gêne.

Malgré mes sarcasmes, Harry me sourit tendrement.

« Tu es magnifique. » déclare-t-il simplement.

Je me sens rougir alors qu'il continue après un court silence.

« Je vois que tu t'es décidé à porter le costard. Ça te va très bien, tu sais ? Tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent. »

« Merci. Mais… tu… tu es très bien aussi. »

Et voilà que je commence à bégayer. Les compliments de Potter me rendent idiot. Pitoyable.

« Merci, Drago. » susurre-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il a une façon de prononcer mon prénom…

« Mais pourquoi as-tu troqué ta robe de sorcier pour un costume moldu ? »

Je décide d'être direct, souhaitant reprendre le dessus.

« Pour toi. »

Gagné. Harry est déstabilisé. Il ne devait pas imaginer que je m'abaisserais à faire les boutiques moldues dans le seul et unique but de lui plaire.

« D'ailleurs si je suis en retard, c'est à cause de ce costume. » expliqué-je distraitement « Les moldus mettent un temps fou à faire les retouches. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ça valait le coup. » répond Harry avec un clin d'œil. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, j'imagine. Champagne, pour fêter ce premier dîner en tête-à-tête ? »

« Comme tu veux, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu attaches tant d'importance à ce dîner. Quand j'ai accepté, on aurait dit que tu recevais ton cadeau de Noël en avance. » lui fais-je remarque d'un ton moqueur.

Pas gêné le moins du monde, Harry m'offre un sourire éclatant.

« Je considère cette soirée comme une étape dans notre relation. Ça rend notre couple un peu plus… officiel, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je n'aime pas quand il parle de « notre couple ». Ça me rend mal à l'aise. Nous ne sommes pas un « couple ». Nous sommes trop mal assortis. Et il y a trop de mensonges, de colère et de vieilles rancœurs entre nous.

Entre temps, un serveur a apporté le champagne. Il nous sert rapidement deux flûtes et s'éclipse en silence. Harry lève son verre, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je sens mon cœur manquer un battement alors qu'il fait s'entrechoquer nos verres en murmurant :

« À nous deux, Drago. »

Le dîner se passe relativement bien. Harry est d'humeur joyeuse et rayonne ce soir. Il me sourit souvent, les yeux pétillants. Je sens encore cette chaleur en moi et ce rouge qui, j'imagine, colore mes joues ponctuellement au cours du dîner. Mon cœur a d'ailleurs pris cet étrange rythme rapide qu'il adopte lorsque Harry est près de moi.

Un serveur me tend ma cape alors qu'Harry remet son manteau. Je m'habille rapidement, anticipant mentalement la suite de la soirée.

Harry me tend son bras, je le prends et nous sortons ensemble du restaurant.

Je suis soudainement aveuglé par des flashs. Je ferme les yeux alors que je me sens agressé de toutes parts. Putains de journalistes… Je m'accroche au bras d'Harry qui tente de les raisonner. On me tire par mes vêtements, m'empêchant de transplaner. J'entends leurs questions parmi le crépitement des flashs et les cris.

« Monsieur Potter ! Etes-vous en couple avec Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Monsieur Potter ! Ne craignez-vous pas un piège de la part des Mangemorts ? »

« Comment réagissent vos proches face à votre relation avec un ex-détenu ? »

« Un mot pour la Gazette du sorcier, Monsieur Potter ! »

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« Sorcière Hebdo ! Nos lectrices voudraient savoir si vous êtes homosexuel ou seulement bisexuel ! »

Brusquement, je me sens tiré vers l'avant. J'ouvre les yeux : un homme m'a attrapé par le col. Je me retrouve seul face à une foule de journalistes, leurs appareils photos et leurs plumes à Papotte. Harry est autant assailli que moi et je l'entends répéter inlassablement : « Je ne ferais pas de déclaration ! Ecartez-vous ! ».

« Monsieur Malefoy, ne craignez-vous pas la réaction de la population sorcière ? »

« N'avez-vous pas peur de subir les foudres des admiratrices de Monsieur Potter ? »

« Monsieur Malefoy ! »

« Avez-vous déjà reçu des lettres de menaces ? »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

J'ai hurlé tellement fort que j'en ai mal à la voix. Tous les journalistes se sont tus. Je me rends compte que je ne contrôle plus ma magie, des étincelles rouges crépitent au bout de mes mains.

« Lâchez-moi ! » ordonné-je à cette bande d'imbéciles avec un regard noir.

Sans un mot, je rajuste ma cape alors qu'Harry fend la foule jusqu'à moi.

« Drago ! Attends-moi ! » me crie-t-il en agitant les bras.

« NON ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS POTTER ! » craché-je, toujours furieux.

Potter arrive enfin près de moi, il essaye de poser sa main sur mon bras pour me calmer, mais je le repousse violemment.

« Ne me touche pas ! » grincé-je d'une voix glaciale sans prêter la moindre attention à la douleur visible dans les yeux de Potter.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de faire un geste, je transplane devant chez moi et rentre dans mon appartement. Sans plus attendre, je lance une multitude de sortilèges de protection sur ma porte d'entrée et condamne ma cheminée.

Je m'écroule dans mon canapé, la tête dans mes mains.

Mais quel con ! Quel con !

Rageur, je donne un coup de pied dans la table basse, m'explosant dans un même temps les orteils. J'ai mal. Je laisse échapper un énorme juron ainsi que quelques larmes sous le coup de la douleur.

Étrangement, d'autres larmes viennent couler sur mes joues alors que je n'ai déjà plus mal au pied. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes sanglots et j'ai une grosse boule coincée dans la gorge. Je commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Je tente de me calmer en inspirant et expirant profondément. Je me sens un peu mieux.

Je retire ma cape, ma cravate, ma veste, mes chaussures et déboutonne un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Ce faisant, j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et d'analyser ce qui vient de se passer.

Comment ces journalistes ont-ils pu savoir que nous étions dans ce restaurant ? Sûrement un des serveurs qui a vendu la mèche. Peut-être même que c'est cet imbécile de maître d'hôtel qui m'avait manqué de respect…

Soudain le regard blessé d'Harry s'impose à moi. Je réalise que je l'ai envoyé se faire voir devant tout le monde. Il n'y était pour pas grand-chose et n'a pas choisi d'être harcelé par la presse. Je me sens mal.

Mais voilà qu'on tambourine à ma porte. Pitié, pas encore des journalistes…

« Drago ! Drago, c'est moi ! Harry ! Ouvre espèce de crétin ! »

J'hésite. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre son poing dans la figure, mais… il est capable de camper devant ma porte, voire même de la faire exploser. Il est plus puissant que moi, le salaud.

Résigné, je me relève pour ouvrir à Harry. Celui-ci rentre en hurlant des insanités alors que je barricade à nouveau mon appartement. Ceci fait, je me tourne enfin vers mon invité. Il s'arrête soudainement au beau milieu d'une volée d'insultes, plissant les yeux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je remarque que ses yeux parcourent mon corps en partie dénudée.

Avant que je n'aie plus lancer une remarque bien acerbe, il se jette – il n'y a pas d'autre mot – sur moi, me plaquant violemment contre le mur. Sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne pendant que ses mains passent sous ma chemise ouverte.

Merlin… Il a eu une érection rien qu'en me regardant ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir tout puissant devant si peu de contrôle de sa part. Mais voilà qu'Harry commence à m'embrasser langoureusement. Je perds à mon tour les pédales, pressant un peu plus encore son corps contre le mien.

Notre baiser est violent, agressif et j'adore ça. Décollant nos corps un court instant, j'ouvre brutalement sa chemise arrachant quelques boutons au passage avant me presser contre son torse brûlant.

Je savoure cet instant où le grand Harry Potter est totalement dépendant de moi. Je pourrais le soumettre sans problème si j'en avais envie. Cependant je n'en ai aucune envie.

Je me délecte des gémissements d'Harry, savourant la caresse de sa langue devenue plus tendre. Il déboutonne à l'aveugle mon pantalon et plonge sans plus attendre sa main dans mon sous-vêtement. Je ne peux retenir un long gémissement lorsque ses doigts entre en contact avec mon sexe. Harry délaisse ma bouche pour aller perdre ses lèvres dans mon cou et commence à me masturber lentement. Mes gémissements se transforment en cris étouffés au fur et à mesure qu'il accélère la cadence.

Soudainement, je reçois quelque chose en pleine figure. Je hurle de surprise. Harry se détache immédiatement de moi, sort sa baguette magique et se retourne en position défensive à une vitesse étonnante. Nous avons juste le temps de voir un hibou sortir par la fenêtre que j'avais laissée entrouverte.

Je rajuste mon pantalon et ramasse le petit colis que l'oiseau a si gentiment livré. Harry se poste à côté de moi, la main sur mon épaule.

« C'est la Gazette du Sorcier de demain. » soupiré-je en déchirant le papier kraft.

La boule au ventre, je découvre la première page.

 _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy :_  
 _leur couple fait trembler le monde sorcier_

 _Hier soir, ce couple tout aussi surprenant qu'effrayant a été aperçu à la Citrouille d'Argent. Le Héros du monde sorcier aurait-il perdu l'esprit ? Harry Potter (cf. page 2) n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire sur son nouveau compagnon, mais tous les sorciers se demandent comment cela a-t-il pu arriver !_

 _Rappelons que Drago Malefoy est un ex-Mangemort (cf. page 6) ayant aidé certains de ses complices à s'introduire dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et accusé de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore (cf. page 4)._

 _Comment Drago Malefoy est-il parvenu à attirer Harry Potter dans ses filets ? Les spécialistes penchent pour un filtre d'amour. Mais quel est le but de Drago Malefoy ? « Il se pourrait que Mr. Malefoy cherche à déstabiliser le Ministère et, par le biais de Mr Potter, à influer sur la politique sorcière. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il soit toujours en contact avec des sorciers adeptes de l'idéologie de Voldemort (cf. page 6), exilés à l'étranger. » déclare Serena Bickman, membre du Magenmagot._

 _Le chef des Aurors, Adrian MacDuff, se veut rassurant : « Dès demain, un examen sera pratiqué sur Mr. Potter pour déterminer s'il est, oui ou non, victime d'un enchantement ». S'il s'avère qu'Harry Potter ait été ensorcelé, l'ex-Mangemort Drago Malefoy encourt jusqu'à 10 ans de prison ferme._

 _[…]_

Sans un mot, Harry m'arrache le journal des mains et y met le feu d'un coup de baguette.

« Ne prête pas attention à cet amas de conneries. Ce ne sont que des imbéciles. Et tu peux être tranquille, je ne passerais pas ce stupide examen. »

Le regard dans le vide, je m'assois sur la table basse, encore sous le choc.

« Drago ? Drago, tu te sens bien ? Réagis ! Tu me fais peur là ! » s'inquiète Harry en s'accroupissant devant moi.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne, alors que l'autre vient caresser mon visage.

« Drago… Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Je pleure ? Alors c'est pour ça que je vois flou. Je touche mes joues, elles ont humides. Mon visage est baigné de larmes silencieuses. J'essuie mes yeux d'un revers de manche et renifle bruyamment. Harry m'invoque un mouchoir que j'utilise sans attendre.

J'aurais aimé être quelqu'un d'autre…

« Drago… » me supplie Harry sur le point de pleurer lui aussi « Parle-moi s'il te plait… »

« J'aurais aimé être quelqu'un d'autre. » déclaré-je.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Drago, je ne… »

« J'aurais aimé être quelqu'un avec qui tu aurais pu sortir sans faire la une des journaux. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Dès que je sors avec quelqu'un, je fais la une. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Mais si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, la une aurait été différente. Les journalistes se seraient extasiés sur ta nouvelle conquête et les gens t'auraient souhaité plein de bonheur. Et tu n'aurais pas d'examen à passer pour vérifier que tu n'es pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège. » débité-je en baissant les yeux. « Il faut qu'on arrête les frais, Harry. Entre nous, c'est impossible. »

« Non ! » s'exclame immédiatement Harry me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Je suis désolé. Je savais très bien que ce genre d'articles allait sortir quand la presse serait au courant pour nous. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela t'affecterait autant… »

« Oh, moi je m'en fous. J'ai connu pire. Mais toi… Tu fais les frais de ma mauvaise réputation et… »

« N'en dis pas plus » me coupe Harry en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres « Moi aussi j'ai l'habitude d'être descendu par la presse. Tu ne te souviens pas, en cinquième année, quand j'ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort ? Ou quand j'ai révélé mon homosexualité ? »

Effectivement, il a raison. Il a fait couler beaucoup d'encre pendant ces périodes.

« Drago… » continue-t-il d'un ton plus hésitant « Je sais que ça risque être long, mais ils vont finir par se lasser et… »

Harry s'interrompt un instant. Il caresse ma joue avec un petit sourire, puis sa main descend sur mon cou. Je frissonne.

« Drago, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. » termine-t-il d'une voix rauque en empoignant ma nuque, m'attirant à lui.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je me jette sur ses lèvres, nous entraînant sur le tapis.

La suite n'est que mots rassurants, douces caresses et baisers tendres. Nous n'irons pas plus loin ce soir, mais je suis heureux. Harry et moi, on forme un couple. Et je crois que… je suis en train de tomber amoureux.


	6. Des soldats de plomb

Ils sont encore là, derrière la vitrine de la librairie. Je vois leurs chapeaux et leurs appareils photo. Je sais que lorsque je sortirai, les cris m'assourdiront et les flashs m'éblouiront. Je finirais presque par m'habituer. Ils épient le moindre de mes faits et gestes, attendant avec impatience un faux pas de ma part. « Celui-qui-a-vaincu abusé et trompé ! », « Le compagnon d'Harry Potter pratique la magie noire ». Voilà ce qu'ils aimeraient écrire dans leurs feuilles de chou. Ils étaient suffisamment déçus lorsqu'ils ont appris que je n'avais pas ensorcelé Harry.

Je serre les dents à ce souvenir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Harry était hors de lui, mais il a dû se soumettre à ce stupide examen sous peine d'être suspendu. Et Harry aime son métier d'Auror, alors après avoir hurlé au scandale et détruit le bureau de son supérieur, il a cédé. J'avoue avoir eu peur. J'avais tellement du mal à croire qu'Harry puisse s'intéresser à moi que j'ai craint qu'il n'ait bu un philtre d'amour par erreur.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et s'ils pensaient que cette épreuve mettrait à mal notre couple, ils se sont mis le doigt dans l'œil. Et ce, jusqu'au coude, car au contraire cela nous a permis de nous rapprocher plus encore en faisant face ensemble aux difficultés. Par ailleurs, Harry fait vraiment preuve d'une force de caractère surprenante : lorsque je m'éclipse discrètement, il préfère affronter fièrement les journalistes.

Je comprends mieux comment il a pu mener son camp à la victoire pendant la guerre et pourquoi tant de gens lui ont fait confiance. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il a une âme de chef. Il trouve toujours les mots justes pour convaincre : chacune de ses phases sont des flèches touchant leur cible. Il laisse rarement ses pensées transparaître et tente toujours de se montrer dur et fort. Il n'y a qu'avec moi, et sans doute avec ses amis, qu'il se laisse aller et ose montrer un peu de sa fragilité.

Harry est un combattant. Un soldat. Fier et droit dans l'adversité, constamment sur ses gardes, j'ai pu le constater maintes fois ces deux derniers mois. Le métier d'Auror est fait pour lui et je comprends pourquoi il se plonge corps et âme dans son travail. Il faut dire aussi qu'on lui en demande beaucoup. Trop je trouve. Comme si sauver le monde sorcier à dix-sept ans n'avait pas été suffisant, il fallait encore qu'il donne de son énergie pour préserver la paix.

Je suis toujours impressionné par son courage. À sa place, je pense que j'aurais quitté l'Angleterre, j'ai d'ailleurs failli m'exiler en France après ma libération. C'est seulement pour ma mère, clouée dans un lit d'hôpital, que je suis resté. Harry, lui, a supporté sans broncher le harcèlement des journalistes jour et nuit. Il ne laisse jamais éclater sa colère, préférant l'indifférence à la violence. Quand les paparazzis nous suivent lors de nos sorties, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est fait de plomb. Dans ces moments-là, il m'arrive d'avoir peur de lui. Lui, le soldat de plomb.

Mais qu'importe les cris et les flashs, Harry m'emmène au restaurant, au théâtre, au cinéma. Il me demande de l'accompagner aux réceptions où il est invité. J'aime quand il m'embrasse le matin dans les couloirs du Ministère ou quand il me sourit en réunion. Lorsque nous prenons l'ascenseur ensemble, il ne résiste jamais à l'envie de le bloquer quelques minutes pour une brève étreinte. Les yeux d'Harry brillent lorsqu'il me regarde et rien que pour ça, je veux bien supporter les paparazzis. Alors je le suis sans rien dire dès qu'il me le demande et puisque je n'arrive pas à rester de marbre comme lui, je souris sur les photos pour cacher mon malaise.

Je trouve enfin le livre de sortilèges que je cherchais. Je me dirige donc vers la caisse pour régler mon achat. La vendeuse me regarde d'un air mauvais, je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

Mon regard tombe sur l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier posée sur le comptoir. Harry et moi faisons encore la une avec une nouvelle photo volée. Elle a été prise lorsque Harry m'a raccompagné chez moi lundi soir. Sur la photo, on le voit m'embrasser fougueusement alors que je prends ses fesses en coupe avant qu'il me plaque contre la porte. Puis la scène recommence.

J'aime assez la photo, alors j'achète le journal avec un petit sourire. Mais ce que les lecteurs ne savent pas c'est que juste après, ma voisine est sortie de chez elle et nous a hurlé de prendre une chambre. Nous nous sommes séparés en riant et après un dernier baiser, Harry est rentré chez lui.

Voilà le moment de sortir de la librairie. Les journalistes sont sur le trottoir. J'inspire un grand coup, pensant à Harry qui m'attend chez lui et passe la porte. J'essaye de faire comme s'il était normal d'être ainsi assailli en sortant d'une librairie et me fraye un chemin en tentant de paraître détendu. Même si je ne le suis pas le moins du monde. Vivement que cette histoire se tasse… Harry m'a assuré qu'après un mois, je ne serais plus harcelé et que nous n'aurions plus qu'à poser pour quelques photos lors des soirées mondaines. J'espère qu'il a raison et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine à tirer. Cela dit, il est vrai que cette semaine, c'est la première fois que les journalistes s'en prennent à moi .

Les passants m'observent du coin de l'œil, certains ont un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ça me fait plaisir car au début, je n'avais droit qu'aux regards furieux et dégoûtés. Il y a bien sûr encore des sorcières jalouses et des sorciers qui change de trottoir en me voyant, mais c'était déjà le cas avant que je ne sorte avec Harry et ce, depuis ma sortie de prison.

Je décide de ne pas m'attarder sur le Chemin de Traverse et transplane directement devant l'appartement d'Harry. Il m'a visiblement entendu arriver puisqu'il ouvre immédiatement la porte pour me laisser entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je retire ma cape et mes chaussures avant de lui donner un baiser. Ce faisant, il me caresse la nuque, me murmurant que je lui ai manqué. Je souris. J'aime le savoir dépendant de moi. Autant que je suis devenu dépendant de lui.

Harry s'éclipse un instant pour me faire un café alors que je prends mes aises dans son salon. Il revient avec deux tasses et la cafetière, les posant sur la table basse. Puis il me rejoint sur le canapé.

« J'ai été suivi par les journalistes ce matin. Quand je suis passé chez Fleury et Bott. » l'informé-je en prenant une gorgée de café brûlant.

« Je croyais qu'ils te laissaient enfin tranquille. » grince Harry en regardant ses pieds.

« C'était le cas, mais avec la photo qui est sortie ce matin… »

Je sors le journal que j'ai acheté un peu plus tôt. Harry s'empresse de lire l'article, mais ne semble pas aussi amusé que moi par le cliché. Voyant qu'il s'apprête à le brûler, je lui reprends le journal des mains en expliquant, le rouge aux joues :

« J'aime assez la photo. »

À côté de moi, je sens Harry très tendu. Revoilà mon soldat de plomb. Il déteste nous voir dans les journaux, mais fera comme si cela lui était égal.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Gagné.

Au fond, ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de voir qu'il fait semblant même avec moi.

« Pourquoi tu fais comme si tu t'en fichais ? Ne fais pas semblant avec moi. » lancé-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Tu peux parler… » raille-t-il avec un regard noir.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il m'énerve.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Et puis c'est quoi cet air exaspéré ?! »

« De nous deux, tu dois être le plus froid et le plus secret et tu me reproches de « faire semblant » ? Oui, je déteste nous voir en photo dans les journaux ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir envie de garder cette horreur ! »

Harry commence à s'emporter. J'aimerais qu'il me comprenne. Je déclare d'une voix claire, malgré un léger tremblement dans ma voix :

« Parce qu'elle me rappelle un bon moment. Je pourrais la mettre dans mon appartement pour la regarder lorsque tu seras loin de moi. »

Harry ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Il s'est soudainement calmé, il prend ma main dans la sienne et en embrasse la paume.

« J'aurais tout de même aimé que personne d'autre que nous ne voit cette scène. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous ne les regarde pas. »

Il vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule, je referme mes bras autour de lui, caressant ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir avoir une vie normale… Sans tous ces gens qui comptent sur moi, toute cette pression sur mes épaules. Ils sont tous là, à guetter le moindre de mes faux pas. Je ne suis pas un héros… »

Il a murmuré cette dernière phrase dans un souffle, avant de venir nicher son visage dans mon cou.

Harry… C'est ainsi que je l'aime. Fragile et sincère. Pleurant dans mes bras.

Je l'aime. J'aime cet homme derrière le soldat.


	7. Ici et maintenant

Nous rentrons dans l'appartement d'Harry, trempés de la tête aux pieds. Alors que je referme la porte, Harry retire sa veste, ses baskets et ses chaussettes imbibés d'eau. D'une main, il secoue ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne, trempant au passage le tapis qui n'avait rien demandé. Je ne dis rien, après tout c'est le sien, et l'imite prestement. La pluie m'a frigorifié.

« Putain, il pleut des seaux d'eau ! Quel temps de merde. » grogne Harry.

« C'est clair. Enfin, je suis heureux d'être arrivé. Même si je suis complètement trempé. » déclaré-je en se séchant les cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

Nous avons été surpris par la pluie alors que nous nous promenions dans le Londres Moldu. Trop de passants pour transplaner, nous avons donc couru jusqu'à l'immeuble où vivait Harry.

Nous nous écroulons ensemble dans le canapé, chacun dans un coin opposé. Harry met ses pieds sur la table basse et y jette ses lunettes. Je le dévore du regard sans la moindre gêne. Ses cheveux mouillés partent dans tous les sens. Il a un regard vague très mystérieux. Un regard de myope en réalité. Quelques gouttes perlent encore sur son front, ses joues, son menton. Sa chemise trempée lui colle à la peau, tout comme son jean. Rien qu'en le regardant, je sens mon sexe se tendre dans mon pantalon. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Je ne vais pas résister.

Je ne sais pas trop à quel moment nous nous sommes rapprochés, mais le résultat est là : je suis allongé sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Après la fougue vient la tendresse. Ma respiration se calme, mon cœur aussi – enfin un petit peu – et notre baiser se fait plus voluptueux. Harry a une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, caressant par moment ma nuque, et l'autre descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour finir par agripper une de mes fesses. Il commence à la malaxer sans la moindre pudeur à travers mon pantalon. Bientôt la première quitte mes cheveux pour rejoindre sa jumelle dans ses activités. Je gémis bruyamment en rompant notre baiser. Excité au possible, je me jette sur le cou de Harry et tente de déboutonner sa chemise. Je le mords sans ménagement alors que je parviens enfin à accéder à son torse brûlant. Il crie. De douleur ou d'excitation, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais moi mon sexe me fait mal tant mon désir est grand.

Mais Harry essaye de dire quelque chose. Je délaisse sa peau à regret et le regarde dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts qui brillent de désir pour moi.

« Drago ? Est-ce que tu as fait les tests ? Sorciers et moldus ? »

Comment peut-il casser un moment pareil par une question aussi pragmatique ? Surtout que c'est lui qui a pris les rendez-vous !

« Oui ! Et je suis clean ! Maintenant fermes-la et crie mon nom… » susurré-je en happant les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis.

Enfin, Harry se décide à prendre les choses en main et m'enlève ma chemise et mon pantalon à la hâte. Nos torses entrent en contact, ses mains courent sur mon dos, mes fesses, mes cuisses j'ai l'impression d'être en feu, ma respiration est bruyante. Je caresse les pectoraux de mon amant et pince un téton. Pas de réaction. Je grogne et ma bouche dévie sur son épaule que je mordille sans ménagement. Harry gémit mon prénom d'une façon on ne peut plus érotique. Je préfère ça.

Puis mes lèvres glissent le long de ce torse musclé et se retrouvent à la lisière de son pantalon. Je le déboutonne, plongeant mon regard dans celui de Harry qui se fait haletant et se mord la lèvre inférieure, imaginant sans doute la suite des opérations. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus aguicheur et je retire son pantalon. Je reviens ensuite m'asseoir sur ses hanches, juste sur son sexe tendu. Je me déhanche, me frottant sur son érection, de taille fort appréciable. Il est dur pour moi, rien que pour moi. Harry est tout à moi.

Il me regarde un instant la bouche entrouverte avant de caresser mon torse de mes épaules à mes reins. Merlin que j'aime ses mains… Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier lorsque je sens qu'il descend légèrement mon boxer pour s'emparer de mon sexe gonflé. Je hoquette de surprise pour ensuite me mettre à gémir de façon tout à fait indécente. Plus il me masturbe énergiquement et plus je deviens dur. Je continue de me mouvoir sur son sexe, de plus en plus vite.

Soudain, je sens une main se faufiler entre mes fesses. Je rouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils en repoussant cette main aventureuse. Il va falloir qu'il comprenne une chose : je ne suis jamais en dessous ! Devant ma réaction, Harry se met à rigoler. Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire et il nous faire tomber sur le tapis, poussant la table basse un peu plus loin.

Je me retrouve avec Harry entre mes cuisses, il retire dans un premier temps mon boxer avant de me masturber à nouveau en m'embrassant passionnément. Merlin… Puis il délaisse mes lèvres et glisse tel un serpent vers mon bas-ventre. Lorsqu'il enfonce mon sexe directement au fond de sa gorge, je ne peux me retenir de crier son nom en me cambrant en arrière. Putain, si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry… Il suce mon sexe avec entrain, le lèche, le caresse. Il s'occupe également de mes testicules, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts habiles. Je me tortille sous cette délicieuse torture. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je lui gémis de continuer encore et encore. Harry cesse sa fellation juste avant que je ne jouisse. Je grogne de mécontentement, mais il a raison : pas tout de suite.

Ce salopard profite que je sois complètement sonné par le plaisir pour me retourner violemment. Je me retrouve à plat ventre, plaqué sur le tapis à lui hurler de me relâcher immédiatement.

Mais quelque chose de chaud et humide vient caresser mes fesses et je perds toute volonté. Harry écarte mes fesses brutalement et vient titiller mon anus de sa langue. Quel enfoiré… Mais c'est trop bon, trop chaud, trop excitant alors je me mets à quatre pattes, écarte les cuisses et me cambre autant que je peux pour lui laisser un plus grand accès à mon cul. J'entends un petit rire de Harry en me voyant faire.

« Je savais que t'étais une vraie salope. »

« Je t'emmerde Potter alors tu vas continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire ! Maintenant ! » l'engueulé-je en tournant la tête.

« Avec plaisir… Tu as un cul magnifique Drago… » susurre-t-il avant de recommencer à s'occuper de moi.

Appuyé sur mes coudes, je me laisse aller en fermant les yeux et profite au maximum de cette caresse indécente. C'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais connue. Je sens la langue de mon amant pénétrer par moment à l'intérieur de moi. D'autres fois ce sont ses doigts qui vont et viennent à toute vitesse. Harry me mordille les fesses, les malaxe de ses grandes mains et lèche avidement l'intérieur de mon cul. La moiteur et l'humidité brûlante de sa langue sur cette zone si sensible me fait perdre littéralement la tête. J'ai chaud, je halète, me mords les lèvres. Tout mon corps tremble, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer. Je ne sais plus ce que je crie, mais je suis certain d'être incroyablement grossier. Lorsqu'il me fouille avec ses doigts et stimule ma prostate, je peux presque pleurer de plaisir. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps qui va et vient sans la moindre pudeur à la rencontre de ses doigts alors que je crie ma jouissance de plus en plus fort. Mon sexe me fait mal tellement j'ai envie de jouir, mais Harry refuse de le toucher malgré mes nombreuses demandes. Mais revoilà sa langue de serpent qui s'introduit vicieusement entre mes fesses…

Je veux plus. Je veux qu'il me prenne. Je veux qu'il enfonce sa queue en moi. Je veux qu'il me défonce, qu'il me baise encore et encore. Putain, Harry, fais-moi crier… Ici, sur ce tapis. Maintenant. Tout de suite !

Mais il ne fait rien. Alors je fais ce que je ne pensais jamais faire de ma vie : je supplie. Je le supplie d'enlever ses doigts, sa langue et de mettre sa queue à la place. Je le supplie de me faire sien. Je suis à lui. Tout à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Je veux qu'il aime mon corps, qu'il l'adore, qu'il le possède violemment, passionnément ou tendrement, je m'en fous. Mais qu'il me possède, bordel. Je veux qu'il m'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne … Merde Harry… Fais-moi l'amour ici et maintenant.

Ma voix se brise sur ces derniers mots. Il y a un long silence. Harry retire ses doigts et me demande de me mettre sur le dos. Il dit qu'il veut me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui réponds sèchement qu'il n'a pas à faire le difficile et que s'il ne me baise pas dans les cinq secondes, je me casse trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme je l'aime, j'attrape ma baguette qui a roulé sous le canapé et fais apparaître un grand miroir en face de nous ainsi qu'un autre sur le côté.

Bordel je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant de toute ma vie…

Derrière moi, Harry est en train de s'enduire le sexe de lubrifiant. Fasciné, je le regarde qui enfonce ses doigts lubrifiés en moi. Un frisson me traverse, c'est froid. Harry plonge son regard dans le mien à travers le miroir. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me redresser un instant pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant de me repositionner. Je creuse bien les reins et observe Harry dans le miroir. Il me dévore des yeux et se mord les lèvres. Je vois son sexe dressé qui pointe vers mes fesses. Je gémis d'anticipation. Merlin… Après trois mois d'attente, Harry et moi allons enfin faire l'amour…

Je ne sais plus où regarder. Toutes les vues qui s'offrent à moi sont incroyablement excitantes. Je décide de me concentrer dans un premier temps sur le miroir à ma droite. Harry est vraiment un homme magnifique. Il se met en place derrière moi, me caresse les fesses avant de les écarter. Je sens son gland contre mon anus et surtout je le vois dans le miroir. Mon érection est douloureuse, mais Harry y remédie vite en commençant à me masturber.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'écartèle. Je vois le sexe de mon amant disparaître peu à peu entre mes fesses. J'ai mal. Même si Harry tente de détourner mon attention de la douleur de la pénétration, c'est horrible. Il me caresse les fesses de sa main libre et me murmure que tout va bien se passer. J'essaye de me détendre et de me concentrer sur la main de Harry. Je sens que je m'habitue à l'intrusion. Mes yeux cherchent le reflet de ceux de mon amant et y trouvent du désir à l'état brut. Je ne savais pas que le vert de ses yeux était la couleur de la luxure. Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées parcourent mon corps, j'ai l'impression que ce regard me brûle. Sans plus attendre, je bouge mes hanches pour entamer un lent va-et-vient.

Harry délaisse alors mon sexe et agrippe fermement mes hanches sans me quitter des yeux. Il entame des mouvements d'abord lents, pour ensuite accélérer la cadence. Le plaisir commence à monter en moi, remplaçant la douleur. Puis d'un coup de rein violent, Harry me pénètre profondément pour frapper ma prostate. J'étouffe un cri de plaisir et ferme les yeux. Il recommence plusieurs fois, mon corps tremble sous ses assauts. C'est trop bon… Et ça a à peine commencé…

J'entends Harry qui me parle d'une voix rauque. Il me dit que je suis magnifique, qu'il aime mon corps et qu'il veut m'entendre crier. Alors je cesse de me retenir et je crie. Je crie mon plaisir à chacune de ses pénétrations. Je regarde le corps en sueur de Harry, son sexe qui ne fait qu'aller et venir dans mon cul, ses fesses qui se contractent à chacun de ses assauts. Je regarde aussi mon propre corps. Ce corps pâle qui se cambre de plus en plus et qui accompagne chaque mouvement de mon partenaire. Je vois Harry me regarder. Il aime ce qu'il voit. Il aime me voir aussi soumis. Et moi j'adore le voir me dominer ainsi.

Harry se décide enfin à accélérer. Ses coups de butoirs se font plus rapides, mes cris plus rapprochés. Ses cuisses claquent contre les miennes et je sens son pubis et ses bourses heurter mes fesses à chaque pénétration. Je sais que je crie des choses absolument obscènes pour extérioriser mon plaisir. Mais Harry me dit de continuer car ça l'excite. Et moi aussi ça m'excite. Alors je lui répète sans arrêt de me baiser encore plus fort, plus vite et plus profondément. Je lui dis que j'en veux plus, que j'aimerais qu'il m'encule violemment. Et il m'obéit en me bouffant des yeux. Ça me ferait presque mal, mais j'adore ça. J'adore ce sexe qui me pénètre, qui écarte mes chairs et frappe ma prostate encore et encore. Dans ma tête, je lui hurle que je l'aime, mais ma bouche ne prononce que des insanités.

Je n'en peux plus, je ne tiens presque plus à quatre pattes tant mon corps tremble de plaisir. Harry augmente encore la cadence, j'ai du mal à le suivre. Il empoigne mon sexe et me masturbe au rythme de ses à-coups. Il va trop vite et ne percute plus ma prostate à chaque fois. Mais il semble le remarquer car je le sens ralentir pour pouvoir me pénétrer profondément à chaque coup. Je sens mon orgasme monter lentement. J'ai cessé de crier et ai fermé les yeux pour savourer pleinement cet instant de pur plaisir. Putain Harry… Ne t'arrête surtout pas…

Soudain, j'éjacule dans un gémissement étouffé et contracte involontairement mon anus, entraînant Harry avec moi dans l'orgasme. Je sens un liquide chaud se répandre en moi alors qu'Harry se cambre en arrière.

Il y a un moment de flottement où nous tentons de retrouver notre souffle. Harry caresse mon dos et me sourit dans le miroir. Puis il se retire de moi et je sens son sperme me couler entre les fesses. Sans même se poser de questions, mon amant vient lécher ce fluide lui appartenant. Je ferme les yeux et pose mon front sur le sol et profite de ces derniers instants en silence.

Peu après, Harry cesse son activité et je l'entends bouger derrière moi. Je rouvre les yeux : il a fait disparaître les miroirs. J'essaye de m'asseoir, mais il y a une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui me fait vraiment trop souffrir. On n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère… Je m'allonge sur le ventre, respirant calmement et je tourne la tête pour voir Harry. Il est assis à côté de moi et me sourit. D'un geste tendre, il vient caresser mon dos, mes fesses, mes cuisses. Puis il se penche sur moi et dépose sur mes épaules une multitude de petits baisers. Je souris en soupirant de bien être. Je relève un peu la tête et il vient m'embrasser langoureusement.

Toujours en silence, Harry me tend les bras. Je m'y blottis, m'accrochant à son cou et il passe un de ses bras sous mes genoux. Soudainement, il se relève, me portant dans ses bras. Je reste muet, admirant sa force et son endurance. Moi, je suis épuisé.

Harry me porte jusqu'à sa chambre et me dépose délicatement sur son lit. Je me faufile sous les draps et me couche sur le côté. Harry me rejoint bien vite et vient se coller à moi. Sa main cherche un instant la mienne avant que nos doigts ne s'entrelacent. Son souffle est brûlant, je le sens dans mon cou et ses cheveux me chatouillent la nuque. Je l'entends murmurer dans un souffle :

« Merci Drago… »

Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je réponds simplement :

« De rien. »

Que dire d'autre ? C'était merveilleux. Jamais personne ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir. Jamais personne ne m'avait aimé si passionnément. Et je ne m'étais jamais offert ainsi.

« C'était la première fois que tu étais en dessous ? »

« Oui. »

Nous parlons tout bas. Comme si parler trop fort allait briser ce moment de tendresse.

« Drago ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es incroyable. »

Je reste silencieux. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime, mais les mots me restent coincés dans la gorge. J'ai peur. Peur qu'il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime. Peur de le mettre mal à l'aise avec mes sentiments.

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, Drago. Moi aussi… »

Nous nous endormons peu de temps après, bercés par le chant des gouttes d'eau venant s'écraser sur les carreaux.


	8. L'odeur du thé

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le silence pouvait être aussi pesant.

Assis dans le canapé des Weasley, je sirote lentement mon thé. Granger est assise à ma droite, Harry à ma gauche, dans le canapé, et Weasley en face de moi. Je pense sérieusement que ça fait bientôt dix minutes que personne n'a prononcé un mot. Et il est hors de question que je me dévoue pour briser le silence. Qu'ils se démerdent !

Granger se tresse les cheveux, jetant à Harry des regards désolés de temps à autre. Weasley ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que je suis arrivé et je pense qu'il tente de me tuer par la seule force de son regard. Près de moi, je vois Harry qui ouvre la bouche toutes les vingt secondes, comme s'il essayait de parler, mais finit toujours par la refermer.

Mine de rien, le thé de Granger est excellent. C'est un thé au jasmin. De très bonne qualité, elle ne s'est pas foutue de moi. J'aime particulièrement le thé japonais, il est assez amer, mais possède une senteur fleurie.

L'odeur de ce thé rappelle à mon souvenir ces jours d'été que je passais à étudier où ma mère m'apportait le thé dans ma chambre. Toujours le même : un thé vert au jasmin dans une théière en porcelaine de Chine blanche ornée de petites fleurs bleues avec la tasse assortie.

Harry n'a jamais de thé chez lui or moi, j'en prends le matin. Alors je lui ai offert une boîte de thé au jasmin pour mes petits-déjeuners lorsque je dors chez lui. Cette odeur, c'est donc aussi le matin dans la cuisine de Harry après avoir passé la nuit dans ses bras. Il s'assoit en face de moi et boit son café sans me quitter des yeux. Souvent, il caresse ma jambe avec son pied, ou c'est moi qui le fait, ça dépend des jours. J'aime être assis sur une de ses chaises en plastiques, mes pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, avec pour seuls vêtements un caleçon et un des T-shirt de Harry.

Je souris, perdu dans mes pensées, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je suis ramené à la réalité par un énième soupir de Granger. Me rappelant l'endroit où je me trouve, je me renfrogne immédiatement. Weasley me regarde vraiment bizarrement. Je pense que mon sourire incontrôlé lui a grillé le cerveau, en admettant qu'il en avait un avant. On dit que les blonds sont cons mais les roux ne sont pas mieux. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, exaspéré par le manque avéré de conversation des amis de Harry.

Je jette un œil sur Harry qui a l'air complètement abattu. Comme si le silence lui avait ôté tout courage et toute volonté. Il me lance un regard suppliant. Aide-moi. Alors là, tu peux toujours courir. Je fronce les sourcils, l'engueulant silencieusement. C'est lui qui a voulu cette rencontre, qu'il assume !

Je me désintéresse de mon petit ami et termine ma tasse de thé. Je regarde mes hôtes l'un après l'autre, mais aucun ne daigne ouvrir la bouche aussi je repose la tasse dans sa coupelle. Le petit tintement de la porcelaine brise le silence alors que je me relève sans attendre. Je souris et me dirige vers la sortie, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette pièce.

Harry saute sur ses jambes.

« Drago ! Attends, ne pars pas ! »

Tiens ? Il sait parler lui ? Je n'accorde pas la moindre attention à Harry et me réfugie dans le vestibule. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée… et la referme, restant invisible aux yeux de ces handicapés de la conversation.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. La réaction de Harry est immédiate.

« BORDEL COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU ME FAIRE ÇA ! »

Je souris, adossé à la porte d'entrée.

« Je pensais pourquoi vous faire confiance ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous feriez des efforts ! Vous me décevez beaucoup ! Surtout toi Hermione ! Je pensais que tu avais plus de cervelle que Ron ! »

« Pourquoi ce serait de notre faute ?! » hurle Granger d'une voix criarde. « Je te signale que tu n'as rien fait pour engager la conversation non plus ! »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, c'est vous qui nous avez invités ! » Quelle mauvaise foi…

« Pardon ?! » Voilà Weasley qui s'y met. « Tu nous bassines depuis des mois pour qu'on rencontre ton chéri, je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu mon mot à dire ! »

« Parce que vous préfériez ne jamais le rencontrer ?! »

« Tout à fait ! » beugle Weasley.

Il y a un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, c'était de la porcelaine de très mauvaise qualité.

« Ron, fais attention ! »

« Harry ! On connaît tous déjà Malefoy ! Pourquoi vouloir absolument qu'on se voit ? On sait très bien comment il est ! »

« C'est faux ! Et il a changé ! »

« Tu sors ça à chaque fois ! Mais moi je l'ai bien observé, et je peux te dire qu'il est toujours aussi prétentieux ! Il lève le petit doigt en buvant son thé bordel ! »

Mais je t'emmerde profondément Weasley !

« Parce que tu juges les gens selon la manière dont ils tiennent leur tasse de thé ?! Non mais on aura tout entendu ! »

« MALEFOY EST UN CONNARD ! IL EST COMME SON PERE ! IL EST AR…»

« DRAGO EST MON PETIT AMI ! JE T'INDERDIS DE L'INSULTER WEASLEY ! »

« JE SUIS CHEZ MOI, POTTER ! »

« Harry, calme-toi. Toi aussi Ron. » supplie Granger.

Elle a raison, s'il continue comme ça ils vont se rendre aphones. Pour Weasley, je m'en fous, mais pas pour Harry. Je veux qu'il ait encore de la voix pour crier mon nom ce soir !

Il y a un silence. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

« Et vieux ? T'es quand même pas en train de pleurer ? »

Quoi ?! Ils ont fait pleurer Harry ?! Dès qu'ils ont fini de discuter, je leur démonte leur face…

« Harry… On est désolé, mais faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil. »

J'entends des reniflements, quelqu'un se mouche. Sûrement Harry.

« Vous me fatiguez… J'en ai assez de vous entendre insulter Drago. Je sais qui il est. Je sais ce que tout cela implique. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me faire la morale… Vous ne le connaissez même pas. »

« On était à Poudlard ensemble, je te rappelle. » fait remarquer Weasley.

« Il n'est plus le même qu'à Poudlard. Enfin… il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, mais… »

« Harry. On parle de Drago Malefoy. Il a passé sept ans à nous insulter, à t'insulter toi. Il a traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il a été la cause de pas mal de retenues et de points en moins. Il a lancé des badges « A bas Potter ». Il a jeté un sort à Hermione pour lui allonger ses dents. Il a inventé une chanson très insultante sur moi. Il a failli tuer Dumbledore. Il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il porte la Marque. Comment peux-tu fermer les yeux sur tout ça ! Ce type est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! »

Merci Wealsey. Tu fais un charmant portait de moi.

« Moi, je te parle de Drago. L'homme qui me fait rire, qui rougit pour un rien, qui m'embrasse dans l'ascenseur, qui m'apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit, qui met des vêtements moldus pour me faire plaisir, qui m'accompagne dans toutes les soirées malgré les regards et les commentaires sur son passage, qui boude quand il n'est pas content, qui peut parler d'architecture pendant des heures, qui m'offre des fleurs, qui a de la conversation et qui a un beau sourire. Ron, Hermione, je veux que vous rencontriez l'homme que j'aime. »

Au fur et à mesure que Harry parle, je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Et lorsque j'entends sa dernière phrase, c'est comme un gigantesque feu d'artifice dans ma poitrine. J'ai envie de courir me jeter dans les bras de Harry et de lui faire l'amour comme une bête sur la table basse des Weasley. Mais je me retiens, Harry m'en voudrait si Weasley faisait une attaque cardiaque.

Voilà que les deux abrutis reprennent la parole. Au son de leur voix, j'imagine qu'ils sont un peu gênés.

« Écoute Harry… On est vraiment désolé. On ne pensait pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre vous. On va faire des efforts, je te le promets. N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

« Euh… Oui bien sûr… »

« Merci. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, j'aimerais vraiment que vous vous entendiez bien avec Drago. Lui était très content de vous rencontrer. »

Moi ? Très content ? Faut quand même pas pousser…

« Harry ? Je dois quand même te dire une chose. Il est hors de question que tu le ramènes à notre mariage. » décide Weasley alors que je me poste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Comme si tu avais ton mot à dire… » raillé-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Mon regard te pose naturellement sur Harry. Je lui souris niaisement en repensant à ses paroles. Il me regarde, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Putain, il savait que j'écoutais.

Connard…


	9. Les mots oubliés

C'est samedi matin. Seul dans la cuisine de mon appartement, je prépare le café en quelques coups de baguette magique. D'ordinaire je prends plutôt du thé, mais là j'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort : je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Après deux semaines d'absence, Harry est rentré de mission hier soir. C'est bête à dire, mais il m'avait manqué. Quinze jours sans le toucher, sans l'embrasser, sans le voir, sans entendre sa voix, sans sentir son parfum masculin… ça a été plus dur que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je crois que je ne serrais jamais rassasié de lui, il est tellement…

Salazar, je me transforme en grosse guimauve. Je me fais vraiment pitié, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser sans arrêt à Harry. Je me suis d'ailleurs fait engueuler un nombre incalculable de fois par mon chef sous prétexte que je suis tout le temps « dans la lune ». Ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis amoureux. Putain oui, je l'aime. Et je ne lui ai toujours pas dit. À chaque fois qu'il me fait l'amour, les mots me brûlent les lèvres, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai peur, surtout depuis que je l'ai entendu dire à Weasley et Granger qu'il m'aimait. Puisque mes sentiments sont réciproques, je ne devrais avoir aucun problème à avouer mon amour à Harry.

En y réfléchissant bien, je me dis que c'est peut-être par peur du changement. C'est vrai, une fois passé ce « cap », que va-t-il arriver ? Allons nous devenir un couple mielleux et stupide ? Bon d'accord, on l'est déjà un peu, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Est-ce qu'un « je t'aime » peut changer une relation ? Va-t-on se sentir obligé d'emménager ensemble par exemple ? Pire, de se marier ? Un frisson me traverse, remontant ma colonne vertébrale. Je crois que c'est officiel, j'ai peur de l'engagement. Quoi que si c'est avec Harry…

Je souris sans même m'en rendre compte alors que je verse le liquide fumant dans ma tasse. Encore un peu endormi, j'en renverse un peu à côté. Quelques gouttes brûlantes viennent s'écraser sur mon torse nu, je gémis de douleur en sautillant. Voilà qui m'apprendra à ne pas mettre de T-shirt… Je marmonne un Evanesco avant que quitter la cuisine, ma tasse à la main.

Je vais me poster à l'entrée de ma chambre, une épaule appuyée contre la porte ouverte. Buvant mon café du bout des lèvres – il est vraiment brûlant – je me laisse aller à la contemplation de mon amant endormi.

Harry est vraiment magnifique, entièrement nu et ainsi étendu sur mon lit. Sur le ventre, il respire paisiblement, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller. Le drap blanc le recouvre jusqu'à milieu du dos et il a sorti une de ses jambes hors du lit en bougeant dans son sommeil. Un rayon de soleil vient illuminer ses épaules, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour faire partir cette odeur de sexe qui envahissait la chambre ce matin. Même allongé, on devine sa musculature due à son entraînement intensif d'Auror. C'est un travail qui demande une grande forme physique mine de rien, il lui arrive même de faire quelques exercices de musculation le soir. Je ne dis rien car grâce à ça, Harry a pu me faire l'amour en me portant contre un mur dans les toilettes du Ministère. Une position qui m'avait toujours fait fantasmer. Dix minutes de pur plaisir… Et c'était à peine s'il était fatigué après. Ce type n'est pas humain.

Comme tous les matins, en particulier après une nuit de débauche, les cheveux de Harry sont dans un état désastreux. Prenant une dernière gorgée de café, je m'approche de lui avant de poser ma tasse sur la table de nuit. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, je m'assois sur le rebord du lit et tend la main pour jouer avec ses mèches noir corbeau. J'enroule ses cheveux autour de mes doigts sans cesser de sourire. Ils ont beau n'en faire qu'à leur tête, ils sont incroyablement doux au toucher. Ma main dévie ensuite sur ses épaules, puis sur son dos pour finir par caresser ses fesses du bout des doigts. Cet enfoiré a vraiment un cul d'enfer, j'en suis presque jaloux !

Si Harry me voyait ainsi : en totale admiration devant lui, il se foutrait allégrement de ma gueule. Et de toute manière, je n'ai jamais ce genre d'attention lorsqu'il est réveillé. Seul le Harry endormi à le droit au Drago complètement niais. Le reste du temps, je suis plutôt sarcastique et moqueur, même s'il m'arrive d'avoir des gestes tendres. Ce n'est pas grand chose : une caresse sur la joue, un sourire, un baiser dans le cou, un effleurement calculé. Harry est plus du genre bisous-câlin, du moins en privé. Étant très pudiques tous les deux et redoutant la presse, nous n'affichons notre relation que très rarement lors de nos sorties : pas de promenade main dans la main, de roulage de pelles sur les bancs publics. Juste des jeux de regards, quelques murmures parfois, mais il est rare de nous voir très loin l'un de l'autre. Une fois à un gala, nous nous sommes autorisés une danse emplie de sensualité et de tendresse. J'étais excité comme jamais après ça et c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'a eu lieu l'épisode des toilettes.

En regardant mon amant endormi, je ne peux résister à l'envie de déposer de petits baisers sur ses épaules. Sa peau est douce et chaude. Je le sens qui remue légèrement, il doit être en train de se réveiller. Il est vraiment trop mignon…

Merlin, heureusement qu'il est nullissime en Légilimencie sinon il aurait de quoi me chambrer pendant des dizaines d'années.

Continuant de caresser son épaule, je repense à la nuit qu'on a passé tous les deux. Après deux semaines d'abstinence, nous étions si assoiffés l'un de l'autre que nous avons fait l'amour trois fois de suite. D'ailleurs heureusement que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui me fait atrocement souffrir. Je n'en veux pas à Harry de m'avoir fait voir les étoiles pour la énième fois, mais je trouve qu'il a un peu exagéré. Je sais que dans le feu de l'action, je lui demande souvent d'être violent – je dois être un peu maso sur les bords – mais ce n'est pas une raison. Heureusement que je commence à avoir l'habitude, sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'asseoir de la journée !

Et oui, je suis le dominé du couple. Je m'étonne moi-même. Avant Harry, je ne m'étais jamais laissé prendre par qui que ce soit et avais toujours préféré de rôle de dominant. Mais avec Harry, tout est différent. Je suis différent. Moi qui d'habitude aime tout contrôler, je me liquéfie littéralement dans ses bras et m'abandonne avec plaisir. Oh, il m'est arrivé de faire l'amour à Harry, mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère et lui pense la même chose que moi. Je n'essaye pas de me l'expliquer, c'est comme ça. Je profite tout simplement et je m'observe changer petit à petit au contact de Harry. J'aime ce changement, je me sens mieux dans ma vie, dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Je me sens vivant. Lorsqu'il me pénètre, que ce soit lentement ou brutalement, lorsqu'il m'embrasse ou tout simplement lorsqu'il me sourit, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être aimé car Harry sait mettre de l'amour dans chacun de ses gestes. Merlin comme je l'aime…

Plus je le regarde et plus je le trouve beau. Est-ce que je le mérite ? Je ne sais pas. Vraisemblablement pas, mais pour rien au monde je ne laisserais ma place auprès de lui. Je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et je profite de son sommeil pour murmurer :

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Voilà, c'est dit. Il ne m'a pas entendu, mais j'ai franchi un cap. En fait, je trouve ça un peu dommage qu'il dorme. Je me promets lui redire à son réveil alors que je me redresse.

« Moi aussi Drago. » chuchote Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

Merlin, il était réveillé ! Il m'a entendu ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

« Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?! Enfoiré ! » grogné-je en me relevant.

Mais Harry m'attrape par le poignet et m'oblige à me rasseoir. Il se tourne sur le dos et plonge ses yeux verts dans les miens. Il fronce les sourcils avec un air contrarié avant de rouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

« Qu… quoi ? Mais je… je n'ai jamais… » bafouillé-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il a fumé la moquette ou quoi ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais ! Je suis extrêmement vexé qu'il ne reconnaisse pas mon premier « je t'aime » à sa juste valeur.

Harry reste silencieux un moment, me regardant fixement. J'ouvre la bouche pour râler, mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres en souriant.

« Tu ne sais pas que tu me dis « je t'aime » à chaque fois que je te fais l'amour ? L'orgasme te sonne-t-il au point de te faire oublier ce que tu dis ? » me demande-t-il avec un air espiègle.

Non, je ne savais pas. Je suis même triste de ne pas m'en souvenir… Merde, je fais vraiment tout de travers.

« Tu l'as dit la toute première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, Drago. Si je me souviens bien, ça ressemblait à : « Bordel, Harry ! Plus vite ! Putain je t'aime ! Oh oui continue ! »

Merlin… Et cet imbécile se marre ! Il rit à gorge déployée de ma « perte de contrôle ».

« Oh, et j'ai failli oublier le « Vas y, encule moi violemment ». Mais c'est un détail. » ajoute-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Cette fois c'en est trop. Je lui balance un oreiller à la gueule et quitte la pièce, furieux. Je l'entends se lever et me poursuivre immédiatement. À peine arrivé dans le couloir, je le sens m'attraper par le bras et me retourner avant qu'il ne me plaque contre un mur.

« Où tu croyais aller comme ça ? » susurre Harry tout contre mes lèvres.

« Lâche-moi. » grincé-je en tentant de me libérer.

Voyant que je suis vraiment énervé, Harry se calme immédiatement et me caresse le torse en m'embrassant dans le cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Comment oses-tu poser cette question ! » hurlé-je en le repoussant violemment. « Putain, mais je t'ai dit mon premier « je t'aime » au milieu d'une série d'insultes ! Et en plus je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Je voulais que ce soit un moment particulier dont on se souviendrait ! Voilà des semaines que je cherche le moyen de te le dire, que je me morfonds de ne pas y parvenir et j'apprends que je l'ai déjà dit ! »

Je sais que je suis stupide et que je me comporte comme une gamine de 12 ans. Mais putain, mon premier « je t'aime » ! Je suis vraiment trop romantique, je vire à la guimauve. Bientôt je porterais du rose… Merde, je porte déjà un stupide caleçon rose !

Harry prend appui sur le mur d'en face et me regarde en souriant. Je réalise soudainement qu'il est nu devant moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Mon regard s'attarde finalement sur le sexe de mon amant, légèrement érigé. Salazar, j'ai envie de… Là n'est pas la question ! Furieux de m'être laissé distraire, je relève les yeux. Je vois que Harry se retient de rire, il se mord les joues.

« C'est pas grave Drago. Si tu veux, j'oublie tes premiers « je t'aime » pour ne retenir que celui de ce matin. Et pour me faire pardonner de m'être moqué de toi, je vais te faire l'amour, là tout de suite, sur ce mur. Ça te va ? » déclare-t-il en se rapprochant pour m'enlacer.

La tête dans son cou, je réfléchis. Ça me semble un compromis acceptable. Je fais descendre mes mains sur ses fesses musclées à souhait pour signifier mon accord alors qu'il me soulève pour me plaquer contre le mur. Je frisonne d'anticipation.

« Et au fait Drago, moi aussi je t'aime. »


	10. Jouer avec le feu

Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Nous nous aimons. C'est merveilleux. Enfin, c'est censé l'être. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ces derniers temps. C'est comme si jusqu'à présent, tout n'avait été qu'un rêve et que je m'étais soudainement réveillé. Que s'est-il passé par Salazar ?! Pourquoi je me sens si mal tout d'un coup ? Je devrais être heureux, nager dans le bonheur et manger des sucreries à longueur de journée. J'aime Harry de tout mon cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais vouloir passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés, non ? Alors pourquoi je ressens ce besoin viscéral de m'éloigner de lui ? Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdu. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Une larve. C'est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être depuis quelque temps : une misérable larve amorphe et dégoulinante de romantisme débile. Je ne me supporte plus. Je ne le supporte plus. Ou plutôt, je ne supporte plus l'emprise qu'il a sur moi. Oui, je l'aime. Mais il me rend stupide et j'en viens à le détester pour ça. D'ailleurs je me déteste encore plus de le détester alors que lui m'aime sans compter. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, il faut vraiment que je mette les choses à plat.

En fait, ça fait une semaine que je réfléchis. Une semaine que je n'ai pas été le voir, que je fais semblant d'être absent lorsqu'il vient frapper à ma porte et que je l'évite dans les couloirs du Ministère. Je me sens nul. Je suis là, coupé du reste du monde, à me torturer l'esprit avec des questions auxquelles je ne trouve pas de réponses alors qu'il m'aime et que je ne devrais même pas envisager de le quitter ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Car j'envisage de le quitter. Je ne supporte plus cette mascarade qu'est en réalité notre couple , j'ai l'impression de jouer une pièce de théâtre de mauvais goût.

Au début, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je voyais la vie en rose bonbon et je l'aimais de toute mon âme. Mais très vite, il y a de petites choses qui ont commencé à m'énerver. Sa célébrité pour commencer. Tous ces abrutis qui le draguent à longueur de journée. Sa vie sociale absolument fantastique. Ses amis. Tous ces gens qui l'aiment. Sa joie de vivre. Son bonheur.

Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne dis jamais rien en fait. Je me tais, baisse la tête et m'isole pour pleurer comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je souris pour lui faire plaisir, je ris pour le rassurer et je me laisse baiser sans même faire semblant de protester. À chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, j'ai l'impression de plonger un peu plus dans le désespoir. Il y a une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit « _Regarde comme il te domine, Drago. Vois combien il t'est supérieur_. » et ça me donne envie de vomir. Même si je prends toujours mon pied, nos ébats me laissent un goût amer. Suis-je fou de penser ça ? Ai-je un problème mental ? Sans doute, Harry est tellement fantastique. Quoi que… Il n'est pas non plus du genre causant et préfère esquiver les problèmes plutôt que de les affronter. Il a beau être Gryffondor, il n'en reste pas moins un homme : il s'enferme dans sa grotte pour ruminer les problèmes et en ressort comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, je ne peux rien dire, je suis pareil.

Mais ma vie est tellement merdique à côté de la sienne, j'ai le sentiment d'être une fausse note dans la partition de sa vie si parfaite. Je n'ai pas d'amis, ou du moins je n'arrive pas à entretenir avec eux des relations aussi fortes que lui avec les siens. Je suis tout sauf aimé par le monde sorcier. Ma mère se meurt à petit feu à l'hôpital. Mon travail me barbe. Mes nuits sont ponctuées de cauchemars. Les souvenirs m'empoisonnent, rongeant mon cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

À côté de lui, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ensemble par Morgane ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec moi ? Je ne lui apporte rien et lui ne m'apporte… que des questions sans réponse et cette sensation de faiblesse.

Je ne suis plus un Malefoy. Même plus Drago. Où est passé le petit con arrogant qui méprisait le monde entier d'un seul regard ? Je suis brisé. La guerre m'a brisé. J'aurais peut-être dû m'exiler à l'étranger.

Au fond de moi, je désire plus que tout redevenir Drago Malefoy, ce type hautain, mais infiniment plus vivant que la larve que je suis devenu. J'ai envie de vivre, d'avoir une place dans ce monde à la con. Je veux être autre chose que « le petit ami de Harry Potter » ou « l'ex-détenu Mangemort ».

Il faut que je parle à Harry.

Décidé, je prends ma cape, enfile mes chaussures et me rend sans plus attendre au Ministère par Cheminette. Il faut que je lui parle avant que mon courage éphémère ne s'envole. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance vers le bureau de Harry, je sens ma volonté s'effriter. Je peux encore faire demi-tour, non ? Cette discussion peut attendre. Mais alors que je me bats contre moi-même, j'arrive devant la porte de son bureau. Essayant de ne pas penser à la dispute que je vais provoquer, je tourne la poignée et entre dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Comme je sais que je vais me faire engueuler pour l'avoir évité toute la semaine, je préfère garder les yeux baissés, fixant le sol en chêne massif. Ils ne se refusent rien au Ministère… J'entends des mouvements dans la pièce, des papiers qu'on froisse et des objets qu'on pose. Une chaise qu'on tire maintenant. J'attends le début des hurlements de Harry, les épaules courbées.

« Tiens ? Un revenant. » lance mon amant d'une voix traînante, m'imitant à la perfection.

Il paraît que plus on reste longtemps avec quelqu'un, plus on s'échange des expressions, des mimiques et des accents de voix. Mais la question n'est pas là. Rougissant, je relève les yeux pour tomber face à un Harry au regard noir de colère. C'est mal parti pour moi… Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

« Bonjour Harry. » déclaré-je pitoyablement en m'approchant de son bureau.

Ce type est vraiment castrateur. J'aurais dû commencer à répliquer férocement, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Au fond, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Harry. Peut-être que si je me déshabille et me jette sur lui, il me pardonnera ?

Non ! Drago, reprend-toi ! Tu n'es pas tombé si bas ! Tu dois te reprendre ! Tu n'es pas en tort et tu as besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important, alors arrête d'avoir peur de lui. Il ne va pas te manger !

Voilà que je me mets à me parler à moi-même. Il faut vraiment que je m'éloigne de Harry car sa présence m'embrouille le cerveau de façon tout à fait navrante.

Harry se lève de sa chaise brusquement, contournant son bureau pour se planter devant moi.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Bonjour Harry ? »

« Calme toi par Salazar ! Je ne t'ai encore rien dit que tu m'agresses déjà ! » grincé-je en détournant le regard.

« QUOI ?! Tu fais le mort pendant une semaine et je devrais me la fermer ?! Merde, je me suis inquiété ! Tu ne répondais même pas aux hiboux ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Et regarde moi quand je te parle ! » aboie Harry en m'agrippant le poignet, comme s'il avait peur que je prenne la fuite. À raison.

Honteux de mon comportement, je consens à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. C'est vrai que j'ai été un connard sur ce coup-là. J'aurais au moins dû lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire que j'avais besoin de rester seul pour réfléchir.

« Je… J'avais besoin de réfléchir. De faire le point. Sur moi. Et sur nous. » annoncé-je de but en blanc.

« Ah… »

Harry semble s'être soudainement calmé et ce n'est plus de la colère que je trouve dans son regard vert, mais bien de l'inquiétude et de l'appréhension. Peut-être même un peu de peur. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Harry…

« Et tu es arrivé à quelle conclusion ? » s'inquiète mon compagnon en reculant pour s'adosser à son bureau.

Je l'observe un instant, laissant mes yeux glisser sur son corps si désirable. Ses cheveux de jais lui tombent devant les yeux, masquant partiellement son regard émeraude. Il porte une tenue de travail très sobre qui pourrait lui donner un air strict si elle n'était pas complètement chiffonnée. Il ne peut jamais rester en place celui-là… Même assis sur une chaise, il trouve le moyen de mettre sa tenue en désordre. Mon regard s'attarde sur son cou que j'ai envie de couvrir de baisers.

« Je t'aime… » murmuré-je dans un souffle, perdu dans ma contemplation.

Mais je secoue la tête pour retourner sur terre et commence le petit discours que j'ai préparé sur le chemin.

« Tu m'étouffes, Harry. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es imposant, à quel point c'est difficile d'exister à côté de toi. J'ai l'impression de n'être rien d'autre que l'ex-détenu qui sort avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Je commençais tout juste à sortir de ma… dépression que tu as débarqué dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire seul, sans vivre dans ton ombre écrasante. »

Je suis assez fier de moi, je crois avoir réussi à exprimer mes sentiments et mes désirs. Néanmoins, je décide d'enfoncer le clou.

« Bref, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris… Je veux qu'on fasse une pause. »

Après avoir lâché cette dernière bombe, je croise les mains dans mon dos et attend la réaction de Harry qui tarde à arriver. Il reste appuyé sur son bureau, les mains crispées sur le rebord, le regard inexpressif. Le silence s'installe, pesant. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, c'est à lui de parler maintenant. Je reste donc immobile, prenant mon mal en patience.

Au bout d'un moment m'ayant semblé une éternité, Harry se décide enfin à rouvrir la bouche.

« Je… »

C'est un bon début…

« Tu ? » raillé-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ignorant complètement mon intervention, Harry me demande, inquiet :

« Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » enchaîne-t-il immédiatement.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! » s'exclamé-je en commençant à m'énerver. Il est chiant avec ses questions à la con !

« Mais tu n'es pas heureux. »

« C'est compliqué, je t'ai dit ! Il y a un ensemble de choses qui font que j'ai besoin d'un break. »

« Donc, tu n'es pas heureux. » s'entête Harry en agitant les bras.

« Tu es bouché ou quoi ?! » hurlé-je en l'attrapant par le col.

« C'est toi qui me ment ! » réplique mon amant alors que je le secoue un peu.

« Mais je ne te mens pas ! Je te dis ce que je pense : c'est compliqué ! »

Un véritable dialogue de sourds. Je m'écarte de lui, commençant à faire les cent pas dans le petit bureau. Cette discussion était une erreur, elle ne nous mènera à rien.

« Et puis en quoi ça t'importe tant que je sois heureux ou pas ?! Et puis pourquoi tu ne me dis pas si tu acceptes ou pas la pause que je te propose ?! »

« Parce que j'ai le choix ? » hoquette Harry complètement sidéré.

« Non. » admets-je avec un regard noir.

« Donc je n'ai rien à répondre. Mais si je te rends malheureux, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. »

À l'entente de ces mots, je me fige dans ma marche à travers la pièce. Je rêve ou il veut qu'on se sépare ? Il est stupide ou il le fait exprès.

« MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT CON ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE QUITTER JUSTE PRENDRE UN PEU DE RECUL ! »

« PAS LA PEINE DE GUEULER ! J'AI TRES BIEN COMPRIS ! »

« BAH ON DIRAIT PAS ! »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais hurlé aussi fort. Un grand coup dans le mur voisin nous ramène sur terre. Le collègue d'à côté n'a pas dû apprécier nos envolées lyriques.

Nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence. C'est à celui qui craquera le premier, celui qui baissera les yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux avaient la même couleur que l'Avada Kedavra, c'est carrément flippant. Mais c'est Harry qui détourne le regard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contenir sa rage. Je sens qu'il est sur le point de péter un câble. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai d'ailleurs posé ma main sur ma baguette. On ne sait jamais.

Je me rapproche du bureau d'Harry, attendant que Mônsieur ait fini de bouder. Sans la moindre gêne, je me permets de jeter un coup d'œil à ses papiers. Je l'entends prendre sa respiration, voulant sans doute me hurler de laisser ses affaires tranquilles, mais cela signifierait arrêter de bouder, n'est-ce pas _chéri_ ? Alors Harry se tait et continue de jouer les gosses de quatre ans.

Un parchemin rose attire mon attention, je l'examine : il sent la fraise. Intrigué, je commence à lire.

 _Harry chéri,_

 _Je sais que je dois t'énerver à t'écrire tous les jours depuis maintenant deux mois, mais je ne peux me contrôler lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. J'ai encore rêvé de toi cette nuit. Comme d'habitude, tu étais magnifique. Tes yeux étaient des pierres précieuses qui étincelaient de désir pour moi. Tu m'enlaçais dans tes bras puissants et me faisais l'amour de façon si fougueuse que j'en perdais la raison. Je criais ton nom sous tes coups de reins alors que tu montais peu à peu au septième ciel avec moi. Ô mon amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Si seulement tu consentais à me rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! Je te montrerais à quel point je brûle de désir pour toi et combien mon amour peut être puissant. Laisse moi être tienne. Laisse moi t'appartenir._

 _Je t'attendrais, comme tous les jours au Chaudron Baveur à 20h. J'espère que cette fois, tu seras là._

 _Je t'aime plus que tout._

 _Bien à toi, toute à toi,_  
 _Emily._

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, mes doigts se crispent sur le papier rose dégueulasse. Je fais volte face vers Harry qui affiche un petit sourire moqueur.

« C'EST QUOI ÇA ! » hurlé-je en brandissant l'horreur que je viens de lire.

« Une lettre. »

« J'AI REMARQUE ! C'EST QUI CETTE SALOPE ?! POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND ?! ELLE T'ECRIT TOUS LES JOURS ?! »

« Moins fort, Drago. On va t'entendre dans tout le Ministère. »

Il se fout de ma gueule ?!

« RIEN A BATTRE ! REPONDS ! »

« C'est une fille qui travaille au département de la Justice Magique. Elle est un rien… attachée à moi. » plaisante Harry en me prenant la pièce à conviction des mains.

« ET JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU LIS SES LETTRES ?! TU NE DEVRAIS MÊME PAS LES OUVRIR ! ÇA T'EXCITE DE LIRE ÇA ?! »

« Disons que ça m'amuse. »

Je suis sidéré, cet enfoiré se paye vraiment ma tête ! J'en ai oublié pourquoi je suis venu. La pause, mon mal-être, tout ça : envolé ! Juste cette jalousie monstrueuse qui me dévore les entrailles et me donne envie d'aller étriper cette pouffiasse ! Je l'aurais d'ailleurs déjà fait si j'avais su qui elle était.

« De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On est en ipause/i, tu as oublié ? Je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant. » lance Harry en me faisant un clin d'œil espiègle.

« Tu ne comprends rien espèce d'enfoiré ! Rien de rien ! »

« Je t'en pris, explique moi ! Tu m'évites pendant une semaine et débarque la bouche en cœur pour exiger qu'on fasse une pause dans notre relation ! Il y a de quoi être déstabilisé, tu ne crois pas ?! » crie Harry enfin en colère.

« C'est toi qui joue au con depuis tout à l'heure, Potter ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ! Non, il faut qu'on fasse ce que Mônsieur Malefoy veut ! »

Les répliques s'enchaînent alors que nous commençons à voir rouge et à hausser le ton progressivement.

« Parce que tu te crois mieux Monsieur Harry-Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier-Potter ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as sauvé le monde étant môme que je dois me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE TA TÊTE SE DEGONFLE UN PEU ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Jamais je ne t'ai pris de haut ! PAR CONTRE DE TOI ET TON SANG-PUR, ON EN ENTEND CONSTAMMENT PARLER ! »

« TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! »

« TU N'ES QU'UN SALE GOSSE TROP GATE ! RETOURNE PLEURER DANS LES JUPES DE TA MERE ! »

« ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER A L'HOPITAL PAUVRE CON ! MAIS COMME TU TE PRENDS POUR LE CENTRE DU MONDE TU NE LE SAIS MÊME PAS ! »

« C'EST TOI QUI REFUSE D'EN PARLER ! COMMENT JE POUVAIS DEVINER ?! »

« JUSTEMENT ! MON SILENCE AURAIT DU TE METTRE LA PUCE A L'OREILLE ! MAIS EVIDEMMENT TU N'AS AUCUN SAVOIR VIVRE ! TA MERE NE T'A DONC JAMAIS RIEN APPRIS POTTER ? JE SUIS BETE, ELLE EST MORTE AVANT QUE TU NE PUISSES ESSUYER LA BAVE DE TON MENTON ! »

« JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MA MERE, SALE MANGEMORT ! »

Je mets un certain temps à réaliser pleinement ce que nous venons de dire. C'est une véritable baffe qui nous ramène à la réalité. Le passé entre nous est trop lourd à porter, nous n'aurions jamais dû sortir ensemble. J'aurais dû le repousser, je savais que ce jour arriverait, que c'était inévitable.

Je vois le visage de Harry se décomposer progressivement, devenant pâle comme un linge alors que je sens déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me retourne et court presque vers la sortie. Sans un regard pour celui que j'appellerai désormais mon ex, je sors en claquant violemment la porte. Bousculant tout le monde dans les couloirs, je me précipite vers les cheminées du hall pour rentrer chez moi.

C'est fini.


	11. Les livres mentent

Deux mois, quatorze jours et trois heures. C'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis notre rupture. Non, je n'ai pas compté les minutes.

D'accord. Trente-deux minutes… Trente-trois maintenant.

C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. J'ai l'impression qu'avant-hier encore, je me réveillais à ses côtés. Mais non, c'était il y a plus de deux mois. Rétrospectivement, cette rupture n'était pas aussi insurmontable qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Certes, il y a eu des jours où l'envie de retourner vers lui, de me jeter à ses pieds pour qu'il m'accepte à nouveau dans sa vie, s'est faite très forte. Mais j'ai résisté à la tentation, évitant au maximum son regard et son contact. Ça a parfois été laborieux, surtout qu'il y a eu une période où Harry a tenté un rapprochement. Je l'ai bien évidemment vite découragé à coups de regards noirs et des remarques acérées.

Est-ce que je l'aime toujours ? Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte, c'est mon travail. Blaise dit que je me suis noyé dans le travail pour oublier, mais en même temps, c'est pour ma carrière professionnelle que j'ai quitté Harry. Et quand je vois le résultat, je ne regrette rien. Enfin… presque rien.

Le petit employé de bureau que j'étais a repris soudainement confiance en lui. Fini les regards fuyants, les silences et l'air abattu, Drago Malefoy est de retour. Oui, l'ex-détenu Mangemort est monté en grade, bande de loosers ! Grâce à mon éducation aristocrate, mes qualités d'orateur et mon assiduité au travail, je me suis fait une place au Ministère. Au bout de deux mois, je suis devenu un diplomate respecté et haut placé. Je suis enfin reconnu ! Les journalistes m'interviewent à propos de mon travail et non plus sur mon passé de Mangemort ou ma relation avec Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Certes, il y a toujours quelques suicidaires qui tentent poser des questions indiscrètes de temps à autre, mais j'ai appris à les rembarrer froidement.

Avachi dans mon fauteuil de haut fonctionnaire, je prends un peu de temps pour savourer mon ascension sociale avant de commencer à lire mon courrier. J'ai un grand bureau, une pile de dossiers plus haute que moi et une secrétaire conne comme ses pieds : le rêve ! Mais j'ai du courrier à lire. Je m'attelle à ma tâche plus ou moins à reculons. Il n'y a quasiment rien de très important. Cependant un gros paquet attire mon attention. Un colis ? On dirait un livre, un très gros livre. Je déchire le papier craft et découvre le titre « Harry Potter : biographie d'un héros ». Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! Fronçant les sourcils, je lis la carte accompagnant ce « cadeau ». C'est un stupide journaliste qui a cru bon de m'envoyer ce déchet.

Je m'apprête à jeter le bouquin à la poubelle, mais la curiosité me tiraille. Est-ce que ce bouquin parle de moi ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'ouvre le livre vers la fin. Feuilletant le livre nerveusement, je cherche mon nom. Mais il n'apparaît nulle part. Par Salazar, c'est une blague ?! Pourquoi je ne suis pas mentionné ? J'ai quand même été un pendant important de la scolarité de Harry et son petit ami pendant près de six mois (sa plus longue relation par ailleurs). Je me fais plus attentif, guettant le nom de Malefoy. On parle de mon père, mais pas de moi. Puis j'arrive au dernier chapitre. Et là, je tombe sur une petite phrase. Une minuscule phrase noyée au milieu d'un long paragraphe sur la vie sentimentale de Harry.

Harry Potter ne semble pas avoir encore trouvé l'amour. Il n'a eu que de courtes relations avec, entre autres, le joueur de Quidditch Jamie Hadley et l'ex-Mangemort Drago Malefoy.

C'est tout. Je ne suis mentionné qu'une seule et unique fois dans ce putain de bouquin et à côté d'un sportif débile avec qui Harry a couché deux ou trois fois ! Je suis une « courte relation ». Je vais aller trucider l'imbécile qui a publié cette horreur ! Comment peut-il se permettre d'écrire ça sur moi ?! (ou plutôt de ne rien écrire d'ailleurs) Et Potter a permis la publication de ce torchon ?! Sans doute…

Bizarrement, ça me fait mal de penser que j'ai eu si peu d'importance à ses yeux. D'ailleurs pourquoi ça me touche tant ? Je devrais n'en avoir rien à cirer ! Décidé à oublier ce foutu bouquin, je le balance dans ma corbeille à papier et ouvre consciencieusement mes dossiers.

**

Trois jours que cette histoire de biographie me tracasse. Au final, j'ai récupéré le bouquin dans la poubelle et je l'ai lu en long, en large et en travers. Je l'ai épluché dans ses moindres détails et j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : je ne suis mentionné qu'une seule et unique fois. Comme si je n'avais eu aucune importance et n'étais qu'une « conquête » parmi d'autres. Pourtant je sais que j'ai été l'une des personnes marquantes pendant sa vie à Poudlard et même après d'ailleurs.

J'aimerais savoir si Harry approuve cette pseudo biographie, si c'est lui qui l'a autorisé, s'il a eut un rôle dans sa rédaction. Après des heures à tourner la question dans tous les sens, me disant que j'étais stupide d'y accorder de l'importance pour dans la seconde suivante avoir un drôle de mal au cœur, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. J'appréhende. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Va-t-il me rambarer méchamment ? Le revoir va-t-il me perturber ? J'ai peur de sa réaction, mais encore plus de la mienne à vrai dire. Et est-ce que Harry va vouloir qu'on discute de… enfin de nous ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de mes sentiments à son égard. Merlin, je ne vais pas y arriver.

Voilà une heure que je tourne en rond dans le quartier, sans parvenir à trouver le courage de m'approcher de l'immeuble et encore moins de sonner à l'interphone (oui, j'avais fini par apprendre à me servir de certains appareils moldus que Harry avait chez lui). Il est près de 21h et les rues sont pratiquement désertes. L'orage va bientôt éclater, ça se sent dans l'air lourd et humide et dans le ciel presque noir. Je me dis que peut-être lorsque le déluge commencera, cela me forcera à sonner…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. À force de tourner autour du pâté de maisons, j'étais obligé de finir par ble/b croiser. Et Harry est là, quelques mètres devant moi, avec un air ahuri. Il ne doit pas comprendre ce que je fais là. Malgré moi, je rougis et baisse les yeux pour fixer la plaque d'égout devant moi. Même après tout ce temps, il continue de me faire perdre mes moyens. Harry est toujours aussi beau, aussi séduisant, aussi… Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale, je sais qu'il me regarde, qu'il me détaille, peut-être même qu'il me déshabille du regard ? Je jette un coup d'œil pour vérifier. Oh oui, il me déshabille du regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus pour me violer sur place. Enfin, serait-ce vraiment un viol… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en voyant cela, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est un peu comme si au fond de moi, j'avais cherché à sentir à nouveau ice/i regard posé sur moi. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai passé deux heures à choisir mes vêtements. Je ne peux pas dire que le débardeur noir un peu large et le jean sombre version slim soient un choix totalement anodin. Je l'avoue, je voulais tester mon sex-appeal et mon emprise sur Harry. Et au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'était ijuste pour voir/i.

Être là, face à Harry, les yeux dans les yeux, me renvoie à la gueule une vérité que j'avais essayée d'oublier. Je l'aime et ma vie sans lui, c'est de la merde. Soudain je me rappelle toutes les larmes que j'ai versées pour lui, toutes les nuits où je l'ai cherché dans mon sommeil, les coups de bourdon lorsque je me réveillais seul le matin, les fois où je me suis adossé à la porte de son bureau juste pour entendre sa voix, d'autres où je me suis caché derrière des plantes vertes pour le regarder passer sans que lui me voit. Un peu pitoyable, non ?

« Tu… Enfin bonsoir… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande Harry d'une voix un peu étranglée, sans doute la surprise.

« Je voulais te parler. On monte chez toi pour… prendre un café ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable. »

Je soupire, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Si on monte chez lui, on peut être certain que ça va déraper. Je regarde un instant autour de moi avant de m'asseoir sur le perron de l'immeuble juste à côté de nous. Un geste de la main, j'invite Harry à faire de même. Il s'assoit près de moi, gardant malgré tout une certaine distance de sécurité.

« Alors… De quoi tu voulais me parler ? » m'interroge Harry sans oser me regarder.

Pourquoi je suis venu déjà ? Ah oui, la biographie ! Je réfléchis un instant à la façon dont je vais tourner la chose. Pour éviter d'être déconcentré par Harry, je fixe l'immeuble d'en face et commence à compter les pots de géraniums aux fenêtres. Bon, il faut que je me lance.

« Un journaliste m'a envoyé ta biographie et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lire. Je dois dire que j'ai été vexé de n'être mentionné qu'une seule fois. »

Harry met un certain temps à répondre, j'évite de le regarder et continuer mon comptage de pots de fleurs. Il va se décider à répondre !

« Certains livres mentent, Drago. » Entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche me donne des frissons. Comme ça m'avait manqué… « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit cette biographie mais c'est moi qui ait autorisé la publication. J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de demander au journaliste de plus parler de toi. »

« Donc je vaux plus qu'une demie ligne dans un bouquin. »

« Oui. Tu… tu as été l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Drago, tu as été ma référence pendant des mois et même avant tu as toujours eu une place de choix dans ma vie. »

Cette réponse me fait chaud au cœur. J'ai envie de le regarder, de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il me repousserait ?

« Drago ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Moi je t'aime encore. »

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui et de plonger dans son regard vert. Ses yeux brillent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont embués de larmes. Je ne me pose même pas de question et je tends les bras pour l'attirer à moi. Harry vient nicher sa tête dans mon cou et referme ses bras autour de moi. Il me serre fort contre lui alors que mes mains viennent caresser son dos tendrement. Merlin, comme ça m'a manqué… Là, tout contre lui, je me sens à ma place.

« Je t'aime, Harry. » murmuré-je à son oreille.

En entendant ces mots, les mains de Harry se crispent sur mes vêtements. Puis il se détache un peu de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Je craque et je presse mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un mouvement désespéré. On reste comme ça un moment, sans bouger, savourant ce contact qui nous a tant manqué. Nos lèvres se détachent doucement, nous nous regardons en silence, le souffle court.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » chuchote mon… Harry, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, ça me perturbe. Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant depuis des mois. Depuis deux mois, seize jours, douze heures et cinquante-deux minutes en réalité.

Puis Harry s'écarte de moi, prend ma main dans la sienne et se relève, m'entraînant à sa suite pour regagner son appartement. Je le suis en silence.

Je sais qu'il sera difficile de recommencer à nous aimer, on va devoir parler, apprendre à se pardonner. Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup. Je crois… non, je sais que Harry est l'homme de ma vie, je dois nous donner une seconde chance. Sinon je le regretterais toute ma vie.


	12. Les nuits d'orage

Harry s'est endormi après l'amour. Sur le ventre, enlaçant un oreiller et complètement nu, je le trouve magnifique. Un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, je me tourne vers lui, appuyé sur mon coude. Mes doigts courent sur la peau blanche de mon amant, glissant de ses épaules à ses fesses sur lesquelles je ne peux m'empêcher de m'attarder. Harry frissonne et je le vois sourire. Finalement il n'est pas si endormi qu'il n'en a l'air. Tant mieux. C'est donc sans scrupule que je descends davantage ma main pour la glisser en ses fesses. Je l'écoute gémir faiblement et dépose de petits baisers sur son épaule. Merlin... Comme il m'a manqué. Comment ai-je pu survivre durant ses longs mois sans lui ? Je lui murmure un «je t'aime» à l'oreille avant de retirer mes doigts pour caresser son dos. Harry roule sur le dos et je n'hésite pas une seconde pour me blottir dans ses bras. La chaleur de sa peau, son odeur et sa douceur... Putain je l'aime.

Dehors, l'orage a éclaté. Nous ne nous en sommes même pas rendu compte, trop occupés par nos retrouvailles. A présent, la pluie s'abat avec violence sur les carreaux. Ce temps me rappelle le jour de notre première fois. Un frisson me parcourt en repensant à ce moment tellement... parfait. Mais un éclair illumine la chambre, très vite suivi par un coup de tonnerre. Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage, mais je ne suis jamais très rassuré. Je me colle davantage à Harry qui me caresse les cheveux.

Après quelques minutes ainsi enlacés, je me décale un peu pour poser ma tête sur son torse, écoutant son coeur battre. C'est officiel, je suis toujours aussi mièvre. Mais maintenant, je m'en fous. J'accepte d'être romantique, fleur bleue, parce que j'ai trop besoin de Harry. Et surtout parce que j'ai compris que je l'aimais et que lui aussi. Je me sens homme, j'ai un travail important qui me plait et me rend fier, j'ai bien le droit de me transformer en grosse guimauve une fois rentré à la maison, non ? Je ne suis plus juste « le copain de Harry Potter », je suis aussi « Drago Malefoy, le grand diplomate » et ça change tout. J'avais besoin de me sentir à égalité avec lui pour pouvoir continuer. Je crois que Harry l'a compris, il me l'a dit lorsqu'on a un peu parlé avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes sauvages. Après deux mois et demi sans sexe, difficile de se retenir plus longtemps. Nous avons fait l'amour trois fois de suite.

Harry caresse mon bras gauche et je me raidis imperceptiblement. C'est ile/i bras. Celui qui porte la marque... D'ordinaire, il évite soigneusement de le toucher. Là, j'ai du mal à comprendre son geste. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Sous mon regard paniqué, il retourne doucement mon bras pour observer le tatouage immonde qui souille ma peau. Encore aujourd'hui, j'évite de le regarder et je porte toujours des manches longues. Il me dérange, me fait honte. Marqué à vie, comme du bétail. Harry redessine le contour de la tête de mort du bout des doigts, observant ma réaction. J'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge, le regard fuyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

« Elle ne me dérange plus, tu sais ? » murmure-t-il en délaissant enfin mon bras.

« Moi si. » réponds-je d'une voix étranglée.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix. »

Il a raison, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Mais il n'empêche pas que j'ai été fier de porter cette marque. Au début. Ensuite j'avais été rattrapé par la réalité. La fierté avait laissé place à la honte, au dégout de soi.

« Raconte moi comment c'était. » demande mon amant d'une voix hésitante.

« Comment c'était quoi ? »

« La vie au manoir. La prison. »

Coup de tonnerre. Non, je ne peux pas. Je veux bien parler avec lui, mais pas de ça. Mal à l'aise, j'essaye de me dégager de son étreinte, mais il me tient fermement contre lui. Le silence s'installe, gênant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les souvenirs affluent dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression que la marque me brûle, comme du temps où iil/i était vivant.

« S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir... Je t'aime, je ne te jugerai pas. » chuchote Harry en me serrant contre lui.

Il relève mon menton tendrement et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Puis il plonge son regard dans le mien, caressa ma joue tendrement. Je baisse les yeux et repose ma tête sur son torse en soupirant. Je crois que je n'y couperais pas. Mais c'est difficile, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Jamais. La main de Harry se resserre sur la mienne, comme pour me donner du courage. Nouvel éclair dans le ciel, nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Les yeux fermés, le coeur battant, je prends une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à parler, chuchotant presque. Au fur et à mesure, je prends un peu plus d'assurance et je lui raconte tout : mon intronisation, ma vie recluse au manoir, ma sixième année, la peur qui me serrait les entrailles, les attentes de mes parents. Je lui parle de ilui/i, de l'horreur que c'était lorsqu'il vivait au Manoir Malefoy. J'évoque les Doloris, les punitions corporelles lorsque j'ai échoué dans la mission qu'iil/i m'avait donné. Harry m'écoute religieusement, m'embrassant dans les cheveux, me serrant contre lui.

Lorsque j'en viens à parler de la prison, j'éclate en sanglots. Trois ans d'horreur. Trois ans durant lesquels je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait, à ce que je n'avais pas fait. L'envie de mourir. Les tentatives de suicide. Tout y passe. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je pleure.

Après plus d'une heure, j'ai enfin fini et je reste à sangloter dans le cou de Harry. Il est resté silencieux durant tout ce temps. J'attends sa réaction avec appréhension et relève enfin les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je sens la douleur dans son regard, la peine et la compassion.

« Je t'aime. »

Juste trois mots. Mais qui veulent tout dire. Il ne me juge pas, mon passé ne le dérange pas. Il m'aime quand même. Mon coeur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me jette sur ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a ôté un poids énorme des épaules. Mais après avoir parlé de toutes ces horreurs, j'ai besoin d'oublier. Harry sent mon empressement, mon désir de penser à autre chose. Répondant à mon baiser, il m'allonge sur le dos et recommence à s'occuper de moi amoureusement.

L'orage s'éloigne.


	13. L'autre bout du monde

La clé tourne dans la serrure, un sort de protection est levé. Je rentre à la suite de Harry dans son appartement. Tous les deux en tenues de soirée, nous rentrons d'un mariage qui a fini bien arrosé. C'est vraiment l'année des mariages, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde autour de nous a décidé de se marier.

« La robe de Mary était magnifique. » commente Harry en dénouant sa cravate en soie noire.

J'acquiesce en silence, commençant moi aussi à me débarrasser d'une partie de mes vêtements en titubant. Je ne tiens presque plus debout, mais je parviens à me traîner jusqu'au salon. Ma veste, mon veston et ma cravate échouent sur le canapé alors que je m'affale dedans.

« Luke s'blait 'as très content qu'j'vienne. » marmonné-je pour Harry qui s'assoit à côté de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je commence à jouer avec ses cheveux en souriant niaisement. « Bouuuh t'as de beux chevaux Ryry ! » C'est officiel, je suis bourré.

« Disons que Luke a un peu de mal avec ceux qui portent la marque. Mais je crois qu'il commence à t'apprécier. Surtout que tu as été le seul à rire à sa blague sur le vampire bourré. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu es bourré, non ? » rigole Harry en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire sans rien dire et apprécie la chaleur de son étreinte. « C'est fou ce que tu es câlin lorsque tu es ivre Drago. » me fait-il remarquer en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« J'suis pas roubé ! » Mais oui Drago, tu es très convaincant. Ça fait bien rire ton mec d'ailleurs !

Me serrant un peu plus contre Harry et nichant ma tête dans son cou, je soupire et ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de dormir. Le souffle de mon amant me berce, sa main caresse mon dos lentement et je me sens tomber peu à peu dans le sommeil. Je n'entends pas la télévision qui s'allume, Harry qui zappe un moment avant de choisir un téléfilm pas très intellectuel. On reste comme ça dans le canapé pendant un certain temps.

Soudain, j'ai un haut-le-coeur. Sans plus attendre, la main devant la bouche (geste inutile me direz-vous, mais incroyablement humain), je me relève et me précipite dans les toilettes. Harry ne me retient pas et je l'imagine très bien lever les yeux au ciel en me regardant quitter la pièce. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, je vomis dans la cuvette des toilettes de façon tout sauf glamour. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'on se dit « Je ne boirais plus jamais une goutte d'alcool, plus jamais ! ». J'ai la gorge qui me brûle, c'est horrible. Mais au fond, ça fait du bien. J'entends Harry qui me demande si je vais bien, je me contente de fermer la porte des toilettes. C'est déjà suffisamment humiliant d'être ivre au point de vomir, pas besoin d'être observé en plus.

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac. Je crache encore un peu de bile qui me brûle la gorge de façon tout à fait atroce avant de m'essuyer la bouche. Je tire la chasse d'eau et sort pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Encore un peu hagard, je me passe le visage sous l'eau pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits, je me rince également la bouche. Merlin, elle est vraiment dégueulasse cette eau, il faudrait installer un purificateur magique. Appuyé sur le meuble de salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai vraiment une tête de déterré, j'ai même les marques des boutons de chemise de Harry sur la joue. Pitoyable. Note pour moi-même : éviter de me bourrer la gueule dans les mois à venir, je ne dis pas « ne plus jamais » car je sais très bien que je craquerai et finirai à quatre pattes au prochain mariage. Et non, ce n'est pas par jalousie !

Mes fringues puent horriblement le vomi, je les retire et les fourre dans le panier de linge sale. Il est presque plein, je ferais la lessive demain. Je prends une douche très rapide pour me remettre les idées en place. Ça fait du bien, en plus j'avais un truc bizarre dans les cheveux, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'était... Ceci fait, je me permets d'aller farfouiller dans l'armoire de Harry sans la moindre gêne. Faudrait que je ramène plus de fringues ici, je suis toujours à porter celles de Harry et il est quand même vachement plus baraqué que moi. Je nage dans ses chemises, notamment au niveau des épaules. J'enfile malgré tout un T-shirt noir et un jogging informe. Tant pis si j'ai l'air d'un plouc, on ne va pas au bal.

Mes réflexes encore inhibés par l'alcool, je rejoins Harry au salon en me tenant au mur. Je m'effondre piteusement dans le canapé juste à côté de mon compagnon abruti par les programmes télé plus que débiles. Il remarque néanmoins ma tenue et commente en levant les yeux au ciel :

« T'as pas fini de tout le temps me piquer mes fringues ? »

« Nan. Les miennes sont trop loin. »

« C'est pas comme si transplaner était un effort surhumain... » soupire Harry en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux noirs. Un vrai nid de corbeau ! Mais passons.

« Hey ! J'suis encore à moitié bourré, tu voulais que j'me désartibulle ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais à t'entendre, t'habites à l'autre bout du monde. »

« C'pas faux... »

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Une chanteuse moldue se trémousse sur l'écran de télé. Pitoyable... Soudain Harry reprend la parole.

« Et si tu ramenais tes vêtements ici ? Et tant que tu y es, ramène toutes tes affaires. »

Je ne réponds rien et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et me remets à jouer avec les cheveux de Harry avec mon air de débile bourré. Il faut le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, ralentie fortement par l'alcool. Une minute après c'est la révélation. HEIN ?! Réalisant ce que Harry est en train de me proposer, j'ouvre de grands yeux ahuris. Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas et regarde toujours l'écran de télévision parce que je dois faire une de ces têtes... Zen Drago... C'est rien. Il a raison. Je passe mon temps ici, autant que je m'installe carrément. Et puis comme ça j'aurais plus besoin de faire des aller-retours. Soudain, j'ai un nouveau haut-le-coeur. Ah non ! Pas encore ! Mais en fait c'était une fausse alerte. Tant mieux. Bref, j'en étais où moi ? Ça ne me va vraiment pas de réfléchir avec deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang... Oui donc l'emménagement. Je n'en reviens pas que Harry ait proposé ça si spontanément. Enfin c'était pas comme si j'habitais déjà ici.

Bien, va pour l'emménagement ! Je me rendrais sans doute compte de tout ce que ça implique (notamment le fait que je vais vivre officiellement dans un appartement moldu) demain matin, lorsque j'aurais fini de décuver. En attendant, j'ai juste envie de dormir là. Harry a baissé le son de la télé, je crois qu'il est lui aussi en train de s'endormir. Tant mieux, il va falloir qu'il soit en forme s'il veut m'aider à faire mes cartons. En plus je veux garder ma grande armoire en chêne massif. Oh et il faudra que je pense à remplacer son dessus de lit rouge Gryffondor par quelque chose de moins agressif. Le même vert Serpentard par exemple.


	14. Les cinq sens

« HARRY ! LA DINDE ! » hurlé-je de la salle de bain en sentant une désagréable odeur de brûlé.

J'entends mon compagnon courir jusqu'à la cuisine et jurer atrocement. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui faire confiance ! C'est le premier repas de Noël que nous donnons et il faut évidemment qu'il fasse tout foirer. Salazar j'espère qu'il n'a pas foutu en l'air la dinde sinon je l'étripe... J'ai passé l'après-midi à cuisiner, lui n'avait qu'à surveiller le four le temps que j'aille me préparer et il a quand même réussi à faire n'importe quoi. Énervé, je noue ma cravate un peu nerveusement et doit m'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire un noeud correct.

Enfin prêt, je me précipite dans la cuisine pour y trouver Harry s'affairer sur le four. Et c'est censé être lui l'ami des moldus ? Il m'a fallu une heure pour comprendre le fonctionnement de cet appareil moldu car oui, nous habitons un quartier moldu pour plus de tranquillité. Mais peu importe, je vire Harry de la cuisine à grands coup de torchon pour me concentrer sur ma dinde. C'est bon elle a eu juste un peu chaud sur le dessus d'où cette odeur de roussi. Caaaaalme Drago, tout va bien et ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton compagnon est un incapable.

Passablement énervé, je referme la porte du four pour garder la dinde au chaud et coupe le feu. Je vérifie également les autres plats mijotants dans les casseroles, couvre ce qui doit être couvert. Tout va bien, pas de panique. La table est-elle mise ? Je jette un regard paniqué dans le salon, mais Harry est en train de mettre les serviettes rouges en place. Pourquoi on a choisi des serviettes rouges ? C'est d'un... Gryffondor... Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, ou je ne m'appelle plus Drago Malefoy. Amusé malgré moi, je sors ma baguette et observe Harry sursauter en voyant la serviette qu'il tenait dans les mains virer au vert Serpentard. Il me regarde d'un air blasé et soupire en continuant d'arranger la table. Je sais que c'est débile, mais je suis très fier de moi.

Appuyé contre le buffet du salon, j'observe mon compagnon terminer sa tâche. Même ça, il n'est pas capable de le faire correctement, je vois qu'il a mis les couteaux à gauche... Néanmoins je ne dis rien pour ne pas le vexer, il fait du mieux qu'il peut et ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'a pas eu une éducation exemplaire. Mais bien élevé ou pas, il a la classe mon chéri dans son costume anthracite et avec sa cravate en soie d'Acromentule vert émeraude. S'il y a une chose qu'il a appris depuis Poudlard, c'est s'habiller correctement. Il a un goût sûr, bien que préférant les vêtements moldus.

Harry jette un oeil à la pendule, les invités vont bientôt arriver. Il s'active et en vient à faire tomber des couverts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

« Je rêve ou tu te fous de ma gueule ? » s'indigne-t-il en finissant enfin la mise en place de la table.  
« Ouais. » avoué-je en souriant.

Il me lance un regard noir et s'approche pour finir par me prendre dans ses bras. Sa main se faufile sous ma chemise, je lui grogne d'arrêter de mettre de bordel dans ma tenue mais il n'en a visiblement rien à cirer. Je sens sa bouche dans mon cou, je frissonne. Sa main remonte sur mon torse, me caressant avec douceur. Il me plaque contre le buffet et finit par capturer mes lèvres avant que je n'ai pu protester. Putain, il va finir par m'exciter ! Et les invités ne vont plus tard, on a pas le temps. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre fougueusement à son baiser, jouant avec sa langue mutine. J'adore sa façon de me toucher, de me caresser et je suis loin d'être en reste. Salazar ce type a un cul d'enfer, je l'ai toujours dit... Et voilà, j'ai envie de baiser maintenant. Bon. On a bien dix minutes, non ?

iDing dong.../i

Et merde... Harry s'écarte de moi en souriant. Je suis frustré.

« Tu me fais chier, Harry. » soupiré-je en imaginant des trucs dégueulasses pour faire retomber mon excitation.

Maintenant c'est à son tour de rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, j'adore son rire. Ce son est du genre à me mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Je rougis. Moi aussi je l'aime et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je porte un bel anneau d'or à mon annuaire. Le mariage est pour l'été prochain, Harry doit d'ailleurs profiter du dîner pour proposer à Ron d'être son témoin. Pour ma part j'ai demandé à un de mes cousins éloignés, Galaad Westchester. Je l'ai revu par hasard il y a quelques mois quand le Ministère a sollicité ses services pour l'enchantement des ascenseurs magiques qui faisait des siennes. Nous avons sympathisé et aujourd'hui je peux dire que nous sommes amis.

Mais Harry est allé ouvrir, je rajuste mes vêtements en vitesse. J'entends les exclamations de nos invités dans l'entrée, il faut que j'aille saluer tout le monde.

Je sens que ce dîner de Noël va être une réussite. J'espère que la dinde sera bonne.


	15. Le vent se lève

Je me suis réveillé ce matin, ton corps contre le mien. Ton bras enroulé autour de mon torse et ta joue appuyée sur mon épaule, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Un vague sourire sur le visage, je me suis davantage collé à toi et j'ai profité de ta présence si rassurante. Les yeux clos, je me suis laissé bercé par ton souffle près de mon oreille et le roulis du bateau. J'entends les vagues qui se brisent sur la coque du navire, c'est apaisant. Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Merci. Merci mille fois d'exister et de bien vouloir de moi. Merci pour cette merveilleuse croisière que tu m'offres sans vraiment de raison.

Je te revois débarquer dans l'appartement avec fracas alors que je lisais tranquillement dans le canapé. Tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus pour m'embrasser avec fougue. Pris au dépourvu, j'étais resté un moment complètement immobile pendant un certain temps. Il avait fallu qui tu me morde le cou pour que je réagisse enfin et réponde à tes caresses. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'arrivait mais j'étais heureux de te voir si passionné. Excité par tes mots et tes caresses, je t'avais laissé me prendre dans tes bras pour nous faire gagner notre chambre à coucher. Puis sans t'attarder sur les préliminaires, tu m'avais fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que je perde la tête et en oublie mon propre nom.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tendrement enlacés dans les draps chiffonnés, nos corps en sueur et nos souffles encore courts. C'était là que tu m'avais dit :

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas prévu. Je devais juste t'embrasser avant de te dire un truc important mais je me suis laissé emporté...

J'avais ri. Je sais que j'étais irrésistible, mais pas à ce point-là !

\- Ne te moque pas ! Et puis j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- Et que veux-tu donc me dire ?  
\- Ça te dit une croisière aux Caraïbes ?

Harry... tu es tellement impulsif que ça en devient presque une maladie. Mais je t'aime quand même. Apparemment tu étais passé devant une agence de voyage, une photo avait attiré ton regard, tu étais entré dans la boutique et prit deux billets pour une croisière. J'avais eu deux heures pour faire mes valises et prendre une semaine de congés au Ministère. Heureusement que je suis en haut de l'échelle. Trois heures plus tard, nous embarquions sur le iBlack Pearl/i, autrement dit le navire de croisière le plus luxueux du monde sorcier. Tu vois toujours les choses en grand, Harry. Une semaine pour profiter du soleil, de la chaleur, des Caraïbes et de toi. Que demander de plus ?

Après une heure à me prélasser dans tes bras, je me décide enfin à me lever. J'enfile un boxer et un short blanc avant de quitter notre cabine pour monter sur le pont principal. Accoudé à la rambarde, mon regard se perd dans le turquoise des mers du sud. C'est tellement beau...

Le vent se lève. Sous mes yeux émerveillés, les voiles blanches du navire se gonflent lentement. On dirait d'étranges nuages. J'imagine notre vaisseau fendre les eaux à toute vitesse, cela doit être magnifique.

Le vent joue avec mes cheveux, ils fouettent mon visage. J'ai envie de rire. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant de toute ma vie. Harry, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Toutes ces années sans toi me semblent si fades et vides de sens. Tu es le vent qui a dépoussiéré mon coeur et mon corps. Je suis un voilier et tu es le vent qui gonfle ma voile pour me faire avancer.

Soudain deux bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, une bouche vient se poser sur mon épaule. Harry...

\- Alors comme ça tu me laisses tout seul ? murmures-tu en caressant mon ventre.

Je ne réponds pas. Pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Je me retourne simplement pour t'embrasser tendrement. Tu m'enlaces avec douceur et passe ta main dans mes cheveux. Je me sens bien. Lorsque tu mets fin au baiser, je viens nicher ma tête dans ton cou pour te susurrer des mots d'amour. Tu soupires de contentement.

Nous restons là, enlacés sur le pont de ce navire qui vogue à travers les mers turquoises. Au bout d'un moment, je te sens gigoter contre moi. Je te regarde, interrogateur. Tu as un petit sourire crispé et tu me repousses doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore inventé ? Ça je me le demande !

Mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que tu mets déjà un genou à terre et me présente une petite boîte noire. Merlin... Tu ne vas quand même pas...

\- Drago. Si j'ai tant voulu faire ce voyage ce n'est pas pour rien. Je voulais un cadre idyllique pour faire ma demande et la mer des Caraïbes m'a semblé idéale. Drago, tu fais partie de ma vie depuis maintenant quinze ans. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre chez Mme Guipure ? Si on m'avait dit ce jour-là que tu serais la personne avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de mes jours, je lui aurais ri au nez. Si en sixième année, on m'avait dit que je demanderais Drago Malefoy en mariage, j'aurais probablement tué l'imbécile en question après l'avoir torturé pendant des heures. Pourtant c'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Drago, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'essaye même pas de me l'expliquer. C'est comme ça. Je sais que pour nous, tout sera mille fois plus compliqué que pour d'autres couples, je sais que notre passé est lourd à porter, je sais qu'on va se disputer des centaines de fois, mais je sais aussi qu'on est capable de surmonter tout ça. Ma vie, je ne peux me l'imaginer sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es ma moitié, mon âme soeur, appelle ça comme tu veux, mais en tout cas, tu es ce qui m'a manqué pendant toutes ces années loin de toi. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes et je veux t'appartenir en échange. Drago Malefoy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je suis sonné. Je crois même que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Quel imbécile... ça devrait être interdit de dire des choses pareilles ! Je te regarde ouvrir la boîte et en sortir un simple anneau d'or. Tu me regardes inquiet. Je réalise soudainement que je suis en train de pleurer et que je t'ai même pas répondu.

\- Oui.

Un seul mot. Un seul. Pas besoin de plus. De toute manière, je suis trop ému pour prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le regard embué par les larmes, je te regarde me passer la bague au doigt en souriant. Putain Harry Potter vient de me demander en mariage... C'est tellement... surréaliste ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je vais me marier !

Tu t'es relevé et tu me prends maintenant dans tes bras. Je me laisse aller, tout contre toi, te murmurant des « je t'aime » en déposant des baisers papillons sur ton visage.

Regarde Harry, le vent se lève. Il nous emporte au delà des océans et hors du temps. Mais j'me fous. Je veux bien aller n'importe où. Du moment que c'est avec toi.


End file.
